A Week In The Hamptons
by enunciiate
Summary: There is one week left before the summer of their senior year is officially over. What will one week with the non-judging breakfast club entail, especially when a double romance is involved? Will the week end with a double engagement? Post 2x20. R&R!
1. Monday

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to Lauren. She asked me to write a one-shot around a non-judging breakfast club double date. Instead, her request was snowballed into a multi-chaptered story. I honestly need to stop writing so much. On a side note, updates for all of my stories may be few and far between until May 5th. I have a lot of exams before then. Thank you in advance for your patience and please review! They really do encourage me to write!

**Monday**

* * *

"Blair! I am _so_ happy you're here! We missed you and Chuck like crazy all summer!" Serena exclaimed, running to embrace her best friend.

Blair laughed as she held on tightly to the blond.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you and Nate were _bored_ to death without us. I read that blast on Gossip Girl the other day. You know the one about you and Nate skinny dipping in the pool late at night. I'm _sure_ you were bored to death S, but I missed you too."

Serena scoffed, although her cheeks flushed at the memory.

"Our skinny dipping moment definitely pales in comparison to some of _your_ escapades with Chuck this summer. They may not have made it onto Gossip Girl, but I recall you telling me about a certain missed board meeting?"

Blair rolled her eyes, trying hard to suppress a smile. "It was _totally_ his fault. _He_ was the one who forgot he had the board meeting. He practically attacked me when I walked into his office. _He_ got carried away and missed the meeting. I was completely innocent in that particular scenario."

"Oh I'm sure you didn't enjoy every moment of it. Blair Waldorf engaging in office sex. Who would have guessed?" Serena mocked her, winking in her direction.

"People change S. We all have," she informed her as she dragged her towards the house. "This is going to be fun! The non-judging breakfast club is together again. We still have one week to spend together before our summer vacation is officially over. By the way, where's Nate?"

"I told him to prepare lunch for us, so he should be in the kitchen. Should being the operative word there of course," she answered.

Blair nodded as they entered said kitchen to find Nate actually attempting to cook. There were pots and pans everywhere. Kitchen utensils were strewn all over the counter top and was that flour on the tip of his nose? Serena let out a giggle at the scene before her.

"I have a strong feeling we'll be eating out for lunch Nate? What are you trying to cook exactly?" Blair asked, taking a seat at the counter.

Nate looked at her helplessly as she carefully surveyed the mess in the kitchen.

"I'm trying to make spaghetti. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong here! This doesn't even _look_ like spaghetti!" he cried, pointing to the pot on the stove for emphasis.

Serena waltzed over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, wiping the tiny bit of flour off the end of his nose.

"You need to turn the stove top _on_ or the water will _never_ boil honey," she articulated in an overly pleasant voice.

Blair burst out laughing and despite her initial resistance, Serena did too.

Nate glowered at the girls as he turned the knob on the stove. "I knew that. I just...forgot."

"Tell me Nate. Is there a reason you needed _flour_ to make the spaghetti? It comes in the box," Blair managed to choke out as she tried to contain her laughter.

"In my defense, I have never cooked before in my life and Serena was making me nervous," he shot back. "She kept going on and on about how important this week was going to be for the non-judging breakfast club. She kept reminding me not to screw things up. Where's Chuck, by the way? He's bound to be screwing something up already."

Blair smirked and Nate breathed a sigh of relief now that their attention was off of him and his questionable cooking skills.

"Well, since we decided to dismiss the help for the week, Chuck was kind enough to offer to bring in our luggage," she enlightened him.

Nate raised an eyebrow. He highly doubted that his best friend would agree to do hard labor unless he was being forced to do it. Bringing in the luggage was probably classified as being hard labor for Chuck.

"_You and Serena_ were the ones who decided to dismiss the entire staff for the week. Speaking of which, we're only here for another week Blair. You have plenty of your clothes and other things here already from summers past. What could you possibly have needed to bring?"

Serena shook her head slightly to show her disapproval, although a tiny smile escaped from the corner of her lips. She knew Blair was doing this to torture her step-brother, but he most likely deserved it.

As if on cue, Chuck staggered by the kitchen, dragging two large suitcases behind him. He had a scowl on his face. He just _had_ to go and open his stupid mouth. Nate was about to let out a loud laugh when Chuck silenced him with a single withering glance.

Blair skipped over to give him a heartening kiss on the cheek.

"You are _such_ a gentleman Chuck!" she squealed loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Now hurry up or you won't be getting a tip!"

She then leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "This will teach you to think before you speak _darling_."

"You are _so_ going to pay for this later Waldorf and I know it was _your_ bright idea to send the staff off for the week. Serena merely went along with it," he seethed as he headed towards their room at the end of the hall.

Blair turned back towards Nate and Serena who were more than amused by what had transpired before them.

"So, what _did_ he do this time?" Nate asked, breaking the temporary silence.

Blair grinned. "You're getting more and more perceptive Nate. Your best friend may have made a joke about abandoning me again this year like he did last year in Tuscany."

Serena gasped and Nate simply shook his head. When would Chuck ever learn?

"I was _joking_ Waldorf!" Chuck protested as he came into the kitchen and handed her her purse.

His scowl was still deeply inset into his face and Blair felt a twinge of guilt. She knew Chuck had been joking around, but she secretly relished in making him do things that he would ever only do for her. If Nate or Serena had commanded him to bring in their luggage, he would have buried them alive. Chuck would have laughed in their face first of course.

Blair hopped off of her seat at the counter, looped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard. She owed him at least one earth-shattering kiss. Chuck wrapped his strong arms around her waist in response, pulling her tiny body firmly against his own.

"I know," she whispered against his imploring mouth. "You are _so_ sexy when you're irritated with me, you know?"

Chuck smirked. "Am I now?"

He pulled her in for another mind-blowing kiss only to pull back when Nate dispelled an uncomfortable cough into the air. Serena simply rolled her eyes at the scene before her, although she was secretly ecstatic for her best friend. She had never seen Blair so happy before in her entire life. Her step-brother had given her something that no one else could.

Chuck loosened his hold on Blair's waist, but remained silent.

He slowly gestured towards the pot on the stove, which was currently bubbling over and said, "So, I guess we'll be lunching out then Nathaniel?"

Blair and Serena burst out laughing as Nate frowned, sending his best friend an ineffective glare.

* * *

"I am _so_ glad we ate before coming to the pool party. Jenny still has absolutely no taste in caterers," Blair declared as she slipped on her shades and leaned back into her lounge chair.

Serena nodded. "Well, I for one can still not believe you handed your throne over to Jenny so readily."

Blair shrugged. "I had to hand the responsibility down to someone else and I always saw potential in little J. Besides, I _am_ technically still the Queen B for another week."

"Regardless of her taste in caterers, her guest list for this party is absolutely flawless. The lacrosse team has been working out all summer."

"Don't let Nate hear you S. He might get jealous," Blair teased.

Serena rolled her eyes at the brunette. "You _sure_ you're not thinking about Chuck there B? He gets jealous if you so much as glance in another guy's direction."

Blair giggled in response. She loved the fact that Chuck was still so insecure even though they had officially been together since the start of summer vacation.

"He does _not_ get jealous that easily S. Besides, Chuck and I totally trust each other as well," she retorted.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind that he was talking to Vanessa right now?"

Blair shot up from her seat and tore off her sunglasses, shielding her eyes against the sun.

"Where?"

Serena pointed towards the other end of the pool where Vanessa was indeed currently indulging Chuck in a friendly conversation. Blair began to use her soothing words to stop herself from overreacting.

"Grace Kelly. Grace Kelly. Grace Kelly," she murmured repeatedly.

Serena continued to flip through her magazine. "I think I saw a little hand to arm contact there Blair."

That was _it_! _Screw_ Grace Kelly! She was going to deal with that troll right here and now! She knew that Lily had invited the Humphreys to accompany them to the Hamptons for the summer, but inviting Vanessa to come along for the ride was too much! Dan and Jenny were both alright in her books now, but she could never be friends with Vanessa.

"Chuck," she said in dangerously low tone as she gripped his arm.

Chuck winced at the contact and tried desperately to loosen her hold on him. "Vanessa and I..."

"We were just talking," the former interrupted.

Blair pushed Chuck behind her and turned to confront Vanessa. "I must have missed the part where I asked what the two of you were doing. Now, I am _only_ going to say this once and Blair Waldorf does _not_ like to repeat herself."

"Does Blair Waldorf like to talk in the third person?" Vanessa retaliated. "Despite what you might think Blair, I am _not_ scared of you."

Blair took a step towards her. "Listen carefully Brooklyn. Whatever fantasies you have in that delusional little head of yours regarding my boyfriend, you can _forget_ them. I understand that both Dan and Nate have rejected you in the past, but that does not mean that you can waltz in here and..."

"Blair," Serena soothed, trying to keep Vanessa from her wrath. "I am sure Chuck and Vanessa were only having a friendly conversation. Is that so hard to believe?"

Serena had made her way over to the trio in hopes of restoring some peace between them. She had no idea that Blair would have taken her joke so seriously. There had been absolutely no hand to arm contact between the two! She sent an apologetic glance at Vanessa as Blair spun around to glare in her direction. Chuck merely stood there, holding his breath. Suddenly, he was grateful that they were at a loud pool party. No one seemed to notice the commotion.

"_Is that so hard to believe?_" she shouted. "He slept with her once! What makes you think he won't do it again?"

Serena looked between Chuck and Vanessa in shock.

"You _knew_?" Chuck and Vanessa asked in unison.

Blair laughed sarcastically. "Of course I knew! I saw it with my own eyes! I simply convinced myself that I was being delusional!"

Chuck stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her hands, but Blair shrugged him off. Serena gave Chuck a warning look, advising him to give her space with her eyes. Meanwhile, Vanessa had wisely disappeared into the crowd.

Blair returned to the other side of the pool, grabbed her tote bag, and headed for the door.

"Blair! Have you seen Chuck and Serena?" Nate asked cheerfully as he approached her.

He received no response to his question and before Nate knew what was happening, he fell back into the pool.

* * *

"What the _hell_ did you do Chuck and why am _I_ being punished for it? Lucky for me, that was the deep end or I'd be in the hospital right now for serious head injuries," he announced as he climbed out of the pool.

No one else had seemed to even notice that Nate had fallen into the waters.

"I don't think you want to know Nathaniel," Chuck insisted.

Serena cast him a glare. "I think he has the right to know Chuck."

"Yeah man. You can tell me," Nate urged.

"I slept…with Vanessa," he blurted out.

Chuck and Serena both turned to witness his shocked reaction to the news. Nate merely paused for a brief moment before speaking up.

"When? At Jenny's party?" Nate asked.

"You're not mad?" Chuck questioned him, wary of his calm response.

Nate smiled. "Well, I am a little upset, but I'm with who I'm meant to be with now. Besides, Vanessa and I were technically broken up. I was being a hypocrite the first time around with you and Blair. I'm not making that mistake again. So, did Vanessa tell Blair about it or something?"

"Actually, Blair saw them in the act herself. I guess that explains why she was so eager to rekindle her relationship with you the next morning," Serena offered.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, that's probably why and to think I was worried she would reject me when I waited for her at the pond that morning."

"Wait!" Chuck interrupted them. "You mean nothing happened between you and Blair _before_ then?"

Nate laughed. "Of course not man! We were just friends up until that point. Nothing happened. Really!"

"What about that night you were at her place? Dorota wouldn't even let me see her. I was going to tell her I loved her that night."

Nate frowned in confusion before he recalled the night in question.

"I only stayed until she fell asleep. Nothing happened between us."

Chuck rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I need to find Blair. Where do you think she would run off to?"

Nate and Serena shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go look for her. I think I have an idea of where she might be. See you back at the house," he said as he got up to leave.

"Sounds good man," Nate replied.

"Good luck!" Serena shouted after him.

The blond turned towards Nate the moment Chuck had left. "Are you _sure_ you're alright with this whole Vanessa thing?"

Nate took her face in his hands to reassure her. "I meant what I said. I don't care about the past because I'm sure in some way it was what brought me to you. I've always loved you Serena. You know that."

She leaned into kiss him before she jumped back abruptly.

"You're making me wet Nate!" she squealed, laughing all the while.

"You know," he started, pulling her back towards him as she continued to try and escape from his embrace. "The pool party is kind of lame and Chuck _should_ be out for awhile. I say we head back to the house and..."

He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Serena giggled and gave him a slight push. Nate stepped back to balance himself only to slip on a pair of sunglasses that someone had left behind and before he knew it, he fell into the pool again, except this time, he took Serena with him.

"Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald!"

* * *

Chuck ran as fast as he could down the length of the beach. He knew Blair was probably seeking solace at their place by the rocks. It used to be their secret hiding spot as children. They used to hide there whenever Serena and Nate started to annoy them. The two blonds would try to find them all the time, but they never could. The rocks hid them well enough.

"Blair?" he whispered as he witnessed a tuft of chocolate brown hair peeking over the rocks.

"What do you want Chuck?"

Her voice was no longer angry, so Chuck mustered up the courage to approach her. He sat down beside her as the two admired the clarity of the waters before them.

Chuck spoke up first. "Blair, I..."

"I forgive you Chuck," Blair interrupted him. "We weren't even dating yet, so I really don't have a right to be mad at you."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and nodded. "I still shouldn't have done it. I know how much you hate her. It's just that I...I needed someone. Seeing you with Carter and then Nate completely tore me apart. I just...It was like I had nothing left, you know? I was thinking about you the whole time."

Blair laughed and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I know, but just so you know, nothing was going on between Nate and me before then."

She settled her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you Blair Waldorf," he said, burying his nose in her fragrant hair.

She smiled and looked up at him, her brown eyes connecting with his own.

"I love you too Chuck Bass. I love you too."


	2. Tuesday

**A/N:** Clearly I broke my promise of posting this yesterday, but here it is! I think you can forgive me given the awesome level of romance and humor in this chapter. Please review! This chapter is rated **M**. You have been warned!

**Tuesday**

* * *

Blair woke up to a trail of feathery kisses down her bare back. Her eyes fluttered open at the feel of his familiar touch and she turned around to face him.

"Good morning Bass," she said, leaning in to devour his ready lips.

He deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer towards him, burying his hands in her soft brown curls.

"Good morning Waldorf," he murmured against her soft lips.

He ran one hand down the length of her body relishing in the feel of her ivory skin against the palm of his hand. A moan escaped from her lush lips as his hand inched closer and closer towards her core. She grabbed his hand in protest in an attempt to suppress the fire that had already ignited within her at his proximity. Confused at her resistance, Chuck pulled away from their kiss, although he kept his hand exactly where it was.

"I need to shower," Blair explained. "Serena said the non-judging breakfast club would be having brunch today remember? We have exactly an hour to get ready. We're supposed to be meeting them at the restaurant."

Chuck groaned at her reminder and buried himself deeper inside the covers as Blair rolled out of bed, clutching a sheet to her body.

Blair laughed. "Get up Chuck! Seriously! We're going to be late!"

Chuck refused to budge and even let out a tiny snore.

"I know you're awake Chuck. No one falls asleep that quickly. Come on! You know this is important to me. This is the last week we get to spend together for God knows how long," she protested.

Chuck propped himself up on his elbow and stared her down, a frown slowly forming across his lips.

"Why can't you just go and bring me something back? You were insatiable last night Waldorf. I'm tired," he informed her.

"Ha! You were the one who mauled me like a wild animal the moment we stepped into the house. Thank God Serena and Nate are such deep sleepers or we would have two stroke victims on our hands," she countered.

Chuck laughed. "They'd have to be deep sleepers after their activities for the day I'm sure. I mean, they were in the house all day while we were gone. What do you think they were doing? Having a friendly game of Connect Four?"

Blair giggled.

"You never know with Nate and Serena, but enough chit chat Bass. I need to shower," she reminded him again.

Chuck smiled. "Well then, I think I need one too and what happens in the shower stays in the shower, right Waldorf?"

Blair quirked an eyebrow in his direction, letting the sheet fall to the floor and pool around her feet. Chuck licked his lips in approval, ravishing her with his eyes.

"You are so fucking beautiful Blair," he started, climbing out of bed.

"Am I?" she teased.

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest.

"You are drop dead gorgeous Waldorf," he complimented her once more. "I have to be the fucking luckiest guy in the world."

Blair grinned as he kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access, eliciting a groan of approval from Chuck.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to tell you I'm the fucking luckiest _girl_ in the world?" Blair taunted him.

He paused and spun her around abruptly so that she was now facing him.

"If you don't think you are Waldorf, I think I have what it takes to change your mind," he challenged.

Before Blair could make some sort of clever retort, his lips found hers. He prodded them with his tongue and her lips parted as if by instinct, threading her hands through his hair to pull him even closer to her than he already was. She pulled back suddenly and Chuck sighed in frustration at the loss of contact.

"What now Waldorf?" Chuck questioned as she made her way into the bathroom. "You cannot leave me like this."

"You could join me in the shower darling," she replied, winking in his direction. "Maybe you can show me just how damn lucky I am to have you."

His throat went dry as he became mesmerized by her every movement. He stood there like a complete idiot, watching the hot water cascading down every single one of the delicate curves of her body.

"Are you going to ravish me or not Chuck?" she called from the shower, breaking through his trance.

Chuck smiled as he stepped in behind her. God he loved Blair Waldorf. He loved her so fucking much.

* * *

"You two are so going down," Serena warned as she and Nate walked over to the opposite side of the court.

Blair scoffed, her racket at the ready. "Dream on Serena. Chuck and I were born to play tennis."

"Really Blair, what aren't you born to do?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"Hey! Watch your tone with my girlfriend Archibald. I'm watching you," he threatened playfully.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's just get this game started! You were both already late for brunch today."

Chuck smirked.

"We were busy sister dear. Blair was simply insatiable this morning and...Hey! What the fuck was that for Waldorf?" he protested, holding his ear in pain as the tennis ball fell to the ground.

Blair smiled innocently and shrugged.

"You're paying for that later _darling_," he drawled as he smoothed out his polo shirt that just so happened to match hers.

"I hope so," Blair responded, winking at him.

Nate groaned. "Can we please stop with the on court flirting already? Are you going to serve the ball or not Chuck?"

"Patience Nathaniel. We're going to take our time to destroy you and sunshine Barbie over there."

Serena frowned and Nate was quick to defend his girlfriend. He didn't like it when Serena was unhappy.

"Oh really Chuck? I had no idea Darth Vader over there knew how to play tennis even."

Chuck served the ball fast and hard over the net at that moment and watched in amusement as Nate yelped out in pain when the ball came into direct contact with his forehead.

Blair giggled as Serena made her way over to Nate to make sure he was alright.

Nate shrugged Serena away and laughed suddenly, leaving everyone more than confused.

"Why are you laughing Archibald?" Blair asked, her hands on her hips.

Nate pointed to the tennis ball that had landed onto their side of the court and Serena joined him in laughter.

"I believe the point is ours," Serena managed to choke out.

Chuck shook his head in disbelief.

"He didn't hit the ball with his racket. That totally doesn't count," Blair protested.

"It's alright Blair," Chuck said, putting up his hand to silence her. "We'll give them a head start, but it is _so_ on now."

"Love-fifteen!" she shouted, signaling for Chuck to serve the ball again.

Nate returned it with ease and Blair smiled wickedly as she prepared to make her shot.

Chuck smirked as Nate and Serena both advanced to the back of the court in anticipation. He knew Blair would probably catch them off guard with a drop shot and she did exactly as he had predicted.

Nate and Serena ran forward and dived for the ball just as it skimmed the surface on their side of the court.

"_That_ was for messing with the wrong couple," Blair informed them, victory plastered all over her face.

"Fifteen-fifteen," Chuck shouted as he served the ball again.

After about half an hour of volleying the ball back and forth, the game had become quite competitive between the two couples.

"Match point," Chuck breathed as he took a quick swig from his water bottle.

Blair narrowed her eyes, readying herself for anything and everything that the two blonds would throw their way. Serena positioned herself at the back of the court as well as Nate glanced nervously around at the other three players. He held his breath as Chuck served the ball.

"Nate!" Serena cried as his racket failed to connect with the yellow blurb coming his way.

"We win!" Blair announced triumphantly throwing herself into Chuck's arms who looked quite satisfied with their victory as well.

The four went to take a break beneath the shade of a nearby tree, their skin glistening under the golden sun. Blair felt a cool breeze brush across her face and she really _did_ feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I totally schooled you Nathaniel," Chuck reminded him as he took a seat on the bench next to Blair.

Nate rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Oh please. Blair was the one who made most of those die hard shots. Dishonestly is highly frowned upon in our society."

Blair let out a snort, causing Serena to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"You know Nate is right baby," Blair cooed as Serena continued to laugh. "I am _so_ much more of a superior tennis player than you are."

Chuck frowned. "Delusional are we Waldorf? I think we both know my range of skills extends beyond that of the bedroom. I am _the_ master at everything in life."

Serena raised an eyebrow in his direction, letting out a scoff of disbelief. She then turned towards her best friend.

"Blair, are you really going to take that from him? I think it's about time we show the boys a thing or two."

Nate's frown now mirrored Chuck's to a tee.

"Hey! I was really good Serena!" Nate cried, defending himself.

"Archibald, hitting the ball with your forehead at the start of the game does not count," Blair reasoned with him. "One more game to determine the superior sex boys. We'll even make it more interesting. Losers have to wait hand and foot on the winners when we go to the beach later today…or you could just forfeit now."

"Oh hell no Waldorf! That's it!" Chuck shouted, walking back towards the court. "It's time to show these ladies who owns that tennis court Nathaniel."

Nate smiled and followed his friend. "We're going to show them some love."

Blair and Serena who were trailing behind them stopped in their tracks. Chuck turned around in confusion as well.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about Nathaniel?" Chuck questioned.

Nate laughed at his own lame attempt at a joke. "Get it? Love is a score of _zero_ in tennis? We're going to show them some _love_ as in they're going to _lose_? Zero? Love? Lose? Get it?"

Blair rolled her eyes as Serena burst out laughing, doubling over with laughter. The blond went over to kiss her boyfriend as Chuck and Blair shared a look of disgust.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any lamer," they both said in unison.

Chuck smirked at the sound of their unified snide remark and glanced over at Blair who gave him a smirk of her own. They both quickly recovered from their special moment and put on their game faces.

"Bring it on Bass!" Blair shouted from her side of the court.

"Anything for you Waldorf!" he answered, preparing to serve the ball.

Serena rolled her eyes at their competitiveness and Nate winked in her direction.

"Watch the ball Nathaniel!" Chuck yelled as the ball hit Nate directly in the forehead for the second time that day.

* * *

"Oh humble slave of mine, more grapes!" Blair commanded as Nate and Serena shook their heads at her behavior.

Chuck scowled and popped one into her mouth. Blair smiled, relishing in the taste of satisfaction against her tongue. She quirked an eyebrow in his direction, causing him to groan.

"Would you like another grape your most superior tennis playing highness?" he drug out bitterly.

"No, that will be all for now," she replied.

"Why does Nathaniel not have to do any of this?" Chuck whined as Nate gave him a tiny shrug.

Serena laughed. "That's because I'm not quite as evil as Blair."

"Enough chit chat slave! I did not give you permission to speak!" Blair tortured him some more.

Chuck took in a deep breath. He knew she was testing his limits and he refused to let her win at their game. Serena and Nate glanced at each other nervously afraid that Chuck would lose his cool at any moment.

"How about we go for a swim Nate?" Serena suggested.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief. The tension in the atmosphere was getting too stuffy for his liking.

"Sounds good sweetheart," he responded, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the clear blue waters.

After a few moments of silence, Blair spoke up, "Grab those towels. I want to go sit by the rocks at the end of the beach."

Chuck reluctantly did as he was told and Blair tried to maintain a cool demeanor as they walked in the direction of the rocks. Blair was giddy just _thinking_ about Chuck's reaction to her conniving little plan. She knew he would never have seen this coming. She loved being in control.

"Now, lay the towels on the sand," Blair demanded as Chuck continued to glare at her porcelain face.

Chuck stood up, his tolerance waning slowly but surely. "There! Are you happy Waldorf?"

Blair settled herself down on the towels, using her elbow to prop her head up to look at him. She quickly glanced around the beach to make sure no one was around not that anyone would actually be able to see them behind these rocks.

"Yes, my loyal servant," she answered. "Now come here and ravish your queen."

Chuck's mouth fell open at her request. "You _cannot_ be serious."

The thought of being caught in the act by some poor unprepared soul was enough to make his cock harden against his shorts.

Blair bit her lower lip seductively and motioned for him to come closer. "Your queen will not take no for an answer."

That was all he needed to hear. He was on top of her in seconds, cherishing every crevice of her body with his hands as his tongue implored the depths of her mouth. He wasted no time, moved down her body, and removed her bikini top, flicking his tongue over one taut nipple and then the other, resulting in a satisfied hiss from his queen.

"Enough teasing Bass," she exclaimed, as she pulled off her bikini bottom in one swift motion. "I want you inside me _now_."

Chuck smirked as he stood up, freeing himself of his own clothes. "Patience _darling_ and do try to refrain from screaming my name. We wouldn't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

He settled back down on top of her and kissed her again. She snaked her tiny hand between them and grabbed a hold of his dick, stroking it at a painfully slow pace. Chuck groaned at the feel of her hand around him as he grew harder with her every stroke. Blair turned her head to the side to break their kiss, causing his lips to brush against the base of her neck.

"What the hell Waldorf?" Chuck complained as she flipped him on his back.

"I told you _enough_ with the foreplay Bass. I want you _now_," she repeated as she slowly lowered herself down onto his length.

Blair let out a satisfying moan as he filled her and Chuck gasped at the feel of her around him.

"Baby that feels so good," he managed to choke out as she began to ride him in a steady rhythm.

His hands found her hips and he thrust himself deeper and deeper into her core both of them getting lost in the heat of the moment. Her walls contracted around him and he knew she was almost there. He flipped her back onto the towels and ravished her mouth as he continued to thrust inside of her, reaching _that_ spot every single time.

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!" she screamed repeatedly as waves of pleasure riveted every inch of her body.

Hearing her scream his name like that put him over the edge as well and he released himself inside of her.

"Fucking shit Blair. That was amazing!" Chuck murmured against her skin as he pulled himself out and lay beside her.

Blair smiled. "Well, you were pretty amazing yourself. Consider your slave sentence served. You have pleased your queen."

Chuck laughed. "Glad to have fulfilled my duties your royal highness."

On the other side of the rocks, Nate and Serena had just overheard his reply.

"Do you _want_ to know how he fulfilled his duties?" Nate whispered.

Serena giggled. "Not really."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the rocks as a string of moans started up again from behind them.

* * *

"I'm glad we have the beach all to ourselves," Serena whispered later that night as Nate wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad we escaped the never-ending war of the flying objects."

Serena laughed. "Chuck should have known better than to flirt with those twins."

Nate smiled as they began to walk along the length of the beach, their fingers intertwined in a tight clasp. The moonlight lit up the waters as the waves gently rolled up near their feet only to fall back in place moments later. The fresh smell of the waters numbed their senses as the cool breeze gently graced their faces.

"I have something to show you Serena," he said as he approached the rocks where Chuck and Blair had made love repeatedly earlier in the day.

Serena scrunched up her nose. "We are not making love where Chuck and Blair have. That is wrong on so many levels."

Nate chuckled. "Not quite what I had in mind Serena."

He pointed to the bottom of one of the rocks and Serena knelt down in the sand to get a better view of whatever he was pointing at. Written in black permanent marker were CB and NS enclosed by a single heart.

Serena turned to look at him and smiled. "Did you do this today?"

Nate returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her.

"No. Chuck and I wrote that a long time ago when we were children," he murmured against her mouth. "I've always loved you Serena. I dated Blair because I thought I could never have you."

Serena pulled back for a moment. "You've always had me Nate. You just didn't realize it. Did Chuck completely blow his top when you started dating Blair then?"

Nate laughed. "Actually, he was more than alright with it. He was upset with Blair at the moment. Hence, why the CB in the heart is crossed out?"

Serena peered at the drawing again. "Oh right. I see that now. What happened?"

"Well, you remember that summer when Blair had a crush on Kyle Malone?"

Serena nodded. "She went on and on about him all summer."

"Yeah, well Chuck was extremely upset because she kept on spending all of her time fawning over Kyle that summer. None of his plans to break them up were successful either, so he decided he was no longer in love with Blair Waldorf," Nate explained.

Serena cupped his cheek with her hand and drew him in for a kiss before giggling.

"I'm glad we're not as complicated as those two."

"Me too Serena. Me too," he answered as he leaned in for another kiss.


	3. Wednesday

**A/N:** I am finally finished with all of my exams, so hopefully updates for all of my stories will be more and more frequent now. Reviews are loved and for those of you who are also following Turning Back The Hands Of Time, I will be updating that story later today as well!

**Wednesday**

* * *

Serena took another sip of her strawberry smoothie as she continued to walk beside her best friend. Chuck and Nate had already left to sharpen their tennis skills when they had woken up this morning, so she had no idea where Chuck and Blair stood after his run in with the twins last night. Blair had been a little too quiet all morning in her honest opinion.

"How did your long walk on the beach with Nate turn out or was that just an excuse to get out of the house of horrors?" Blair asked, trying to fill the silence.

"I'll admit it started out as an excuse to avoid the Chuck and Blair war, but it turned out to be a really romantic night," Serena replied, forgetting momentarily about her concern for her best friend. "Did you know about the drawing on the rocks?"

Blair raised an eyebrow in her direction, confusion etched upon her pristine features.

"What drawing?" she asked as she sat down on a nearby bench.

Serena laughed as she took a seat next to the brunette.

"Remember that summer where you were head over heels for Kyle Malone?"

Blair smiled at the reminder of Kyle. Her crush on him had been quite silly and childish, but Kyle had been such a gentleman about it. They had been good friends that summer despite several failed attempts on Chuck's part to ruin their friendship.

"I remember him," Blair reminisced. "He was such a sweetheart! It would be nice to see him again. I haven't seen him since that summer. I wonder what he looks like now."

Serena stopped slurping on her smoothie and turned to stare at her best friend, shaking her head slightly in disapproval.

"It would be _nice_ to see him again?" Serena questioned. "You have a _boyfriend_ who loves you B."

Blair scoffed. "I know that! I'm just stating a fact here. He _was_ really nice to me that summer. He was truly the perfect gentleman. Besides, you know I'm in love with Chuck now and nothing is going to change that. It would be impossible for me to fall for anyone else."

"Even though he flirted with those twins last night?" Serena mentioned casually.

The blond bit her tongue the moment she heard her own question escape her glossed lips. She had been desperately trying not to bring up the word twins in her vocabulary for the entire day lest it trigger an unpleasant reaction from Blair.

"Relax S. Chuck and I are fine," Blair reassured her, patting Serena lightly on the shoulder.

"Really?"

Serena maintained a wary expression upon her face. Nothing was ever simple between Chuck and Blair. They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Blair would normally make him work himself to the bone for her forgiveness.

Blair smirked, smoothing out the non-existent creases in her dress.

"I _did_ make him work himself to the bone for my forgiveness S. He worked _long_ and _hard_ for it all night long," Blair informed her as she stood up from the bench and made her way over to one of the dainty boutiques at the end of the street.

Serena rolled her eyes as she followed the brunette.

"You _need_ to stop doing that thing where you read my mind Blair. It kind of creeps me out," she joked. "And please spare me the details of what happened last night."

Blair laughed. "You mean what happened last night _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again?"

Serena shuddered. "Too much information B."

"Jealous S?" Blair teased.

The blond scoffed. "Whatever makes you sleep at night Blair."

Blair giggled as they walked out of the boutique and headed back in the direction of the house. They wanted to try their hand at cooking and lunch seemed like the perfect opportunity to do it. After all, the boys would surely be hungry when they returned from their pathetic attempt at sharpening their tennis skills.

"Oh! I never finished telling you the story behind the drawing that Nate showed me B," Serena gushed. "Apparently Chuck and Nate did it together back when we were still innocent children."

"Speak for yourself S," Blair retorted, interrupting the blond. "I am _still_ as innocent as they come...minus...the Chuck part."

Serena burst out laughing. "Stop interrupting me! Do you want to know what the drawing was or not?"

Blair motioned for Serena to continue.

"The drawing was a heart with CB and NS written in the middle. How cute is that? Chuck and Nate have been in love with us since we were children!"

Blair rolled her eyes. It seemed to be a particularly frequent routine on this sunny morning.

"Nate was in love with _you_, _knew_ Chuck was in love with me, and _still_ asked me out?" Blair mumbled, cursing herself for not having noticed any of this earlier in life.

She could have had so many more years of all that was Chuck Bass. Instead, she had wasted most of her life on man bangs. She had overhead Dan use that term once or twice and Blair had to admit that it was a very fitting nickname for Nate. Who knew Dan could come up with such a great nickname for her ex-boyfriend?

"Nate thought he could never have me," Serena explained. "As for Chuck, he was royally pissed off at Kyle for stealing you away from him. Did you know he actually _crossed out_ the CB in the drawing at the end of that summer?"

Blair smiled. "Chuck deluded himself into thinking that he was over me and allowed Nate to pursue me? I bet it completely _kills_ him still that he handed me over to Nate on a silver platter."

Serena fell into a fit of giggles again as Blair stopped dead in her tracks beside her.

"Hello Blair," greeted an unwelcome voice.

* * *

"Everything alright with you and Blair man?" Nate asked as he prepared himself to serve the ball.

Chuck returned his serve with ease. "Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?"

Nate shrugged. "Oh I don't know. When Serena and I left the house, it was a full on war between the two of you. She threw her _purse_ at my head!"

Chuck laughed. "That was meant for _me_, but I was smart enough to duck. You're just a little slow in terms of reflex Nathaniel."

"I am _not_ slow," Nate retorted. "It just takes me a little longer to react."

"Slow," Chuck reiterated as he returned the ball.

"It was _clearly_ your fault. We could have avoided World War III if you hadn't flirted with those twins."

Chuck readjusted his grip on his racket and responded, "I was not flirting with those twins. They were flirting with _me_. Besides, I was only interested in their ramblings when they mentioned Kyle Malone."

Nate stood completely still upon hearing his name, causing him to lose yet another game to his best friend.

"Kyle _Malone_? You sure you heard right man?" Nate questioned.

Chuck nodded, grabbing his water bottle and heading towards a nearby bench.

"I'm sure Nathaniel. The twins were inviting me to some joint party of his with some British lord. I had no idea Kyle was even _in_ the Hamptons for the summer," he elaborated.

"Are we feeling a little threatened there Chuck?" Nate teased. "From what I recall, the last time you dealt with Kyle, the summer ended with you crossing out the CB in our drawing on that rock."

Chuck scoffed. "You make it all sound so dramatic."

Nate laughed. "Whatever man. You and I both know you were miserable that summer and oh so jealous. They weren't even _going out_ and you spent the entire summer coming up with schemes to ruin their friendship all of which failed by the way."

Chuck glowered at his best friend. "They did not _fail_. They just didn't produce the desired effects and I did _not_ cross the CB out of the heart. My marker slipped."

"Yeah sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy," Nate replied, patting him on the back. "So I'm guessing we're not attending that party then? I mean a party with Kyle and some random British lord certainly _does_ sound like a lot of fun."

"_Us?_" Chuck laughed. "If anything, _I'm_ not attending the party. I don't recall you getting an invitation from the twins."

Nate sat up abruptly in his seat when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait! Why didn't you just explain all of this to Blair right away? World War III could have been preventable!" he protested.

Chuck let out a chuckle. "It was absolutely unnecessary to inform Blair of his presence."

"Jealous Chuck?" Nate asked, mocking his best friend.

"Chuck Bass is _never_ jealous of anyone. _People_ are jealous of Chuck Bass. Get with the program Nathaniel," he responded. "Besides, I am _protecting_ Blair by keeping her away from him. Kyle practically broke her heart when he told her he simply wanted to be friends."

"I'm sure she'd forgive him," Nate reminded him. "She's forgiven you for breaking her heart only about a bazillion times. Like I said man, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Not helping Nathaniel," Chuck drug out, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I never explain myself in these kinds of situations. Hot and angry sex with Blair is out of this world. I have the scars on my back to prove it."

Nate scrunched up his nose. "_Way_ too much information there. Thank you very much. I'm glad you and Blair are alright though. She's good for you and you're good for her. You're perfect for each other."

It was Chuck's turn to cringe. "You have _seriously_ got to lay off the chick flicks Nathaniel. Only my sister would fall for that type of nonsense."

"Hey! Chick flicks aren't all that bad and girls dig romantics. By the way, if you ever want to romance Blair, I suggest taking her for a long walk on the beach at night. Last night was amazing. Serena and I had a great time."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, preparing to offer some perverted insight into the situation only to be interrupted by the blond.

"No Chuck. It wasn't great because of the sex."

Chuck laughed. "Why must you make it sound like I think about sex _all_ the time?"

"Because you do?" Nate offered.

Chuck got up from his seat on the bench and grabbed his tennis gear. Nate followed suit.

"Not true Nathaniel. I often think of...Blair...You're right. I think about sex all the time," he finished with a wink.

Nate rolled his eyes at his perverted behavior, although for some odd reason, Blair saw it as a part of his charm. Nate knew that Chuck didn't think about sex all the time. He was just too chicken to man up to the other things he thought about when he had a spare moment or two. Nate bet that deep down inside; _way_ deep down inside, Chuck was a romantic just like he was turning out to be. Blair and Serena brought out the best in them.

"What the _hell_?" Chuck cried as they approached the house, cutting through his thoughts. "What the _fuck_ is Marcus doing on _our_ porch and why the _fuck_ is he talking to _my_ girlfriend?"

"I'm going to talk a wild guess here and say that Marcus is the British lord who is throwing that party with Kyle," Nate suggested.

"You _really_ think so Nathaniel?" he asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "What the _fuck_ is this? Did I miss the let's-invite-all-of-Blair's-old-boyfriends-to-the-Hamptons event?"

Nate shook his head. "Calm down man. He's probably just inviting us to the party and for the last time, Kyle was _not_ her boyfriend."

Chuck sent him a hard glare as he stalked towards the house. "Shut it Nathaniel."

* * *

"I hope you'll change your mind about coming to the party, but thank you again for forgiving me Blair. I know what I did was terrible and I am truly sorry that I hurt you."

Blair waved off his apology again. "Forget about it Marcus. It was humiliating yes, but we all make mistakes."

Marcus left them with a smile and a tiny wave and Serena couldn't help but grin at how much her best friend had matured. The old Blair Waldorf would have certainly thrown a fit at the sight of the British lord standing on their front porch. She had handled the situation with such maturity that Serena wasn't even sure if she had dreamed up the entire conversation.

"What did he want?" a voice hissed from behind them.

Blair swivelled around at the sound of his voice as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Nothing Chuck. He was inviting all of us to a joint party he's throwing with Kyle Malone."

"You hear that Chuck? I knew the British lord the twins were talking about was Marcus!" Nate exclaimed, earning another death glare from his best friend.

Blair giggled. "So _that's_ why you wouldn't explain yourself to me last night! You didn't want me to know that Marcus and Kyle were in the Hamptons for the summer! This whole attack of the old boyfriends thing must really be killing you _darling_."

"Kyle was _not_ your boyfriend," Chuck seethed, walking over to their soft ice cream machine and helping himself to a large swirl of vanilla ice cream.

"Jealousy is a cute look for you," Blair continued, relishing in the fact that Chuck was still so insecure about their relationship even though he refused to admit it.

"I am _not_ jealous," Chuck retorted.

"Are too!" Blair shouted.

"Am not!" Chuck shot back.

Nate and Serena rolled their eyes at their childish behavior as they made themselves two chocolate ice creams.

"Am not!" Chuck continued.

Blair remained silent this time, leaving Chuck slightly confused. Before he could grasp onto what was happening, someone snatched his ice cream cone from his hands.

"Are too!" Blair protested one last time, shoving the cone into Chuck's face.

Chuck closed his eyes at the impact and stood still, letting the cone slide down his skin. He carefully removed the cone after a moment and placed it in the garbage can. Nate and Serena held their breaths and Blair even looked slightly horrified at what she had done. Chuck walked over calmly towards the soft ice cream machine and made himself another vanilla ice cream cone, although his face was still dripping with the remnants of his last one.

He smirked as he took a step towards Blair and said, "Come here baby."

Realizing the implications of his statement, Blair squealed and ran to the opposite side of the counter. Chuck ran after her and they began to run in circles around the counter much to Nate and Serena's amusement. Chuck finally caught up with Blair and smothered her in vanilla ice cream.

"Chuck!" she screamed as she felt the cold and sticky mess on her face.

"I bet you taste real good now Waldorf," he said playfully, pulling her in for a messy kiss.

Blair giggled just as Nate muttered under his breath, "Yup! Definitely childish."

Serena elbowed him hard in the ribs, but the matching smirks on Chuck and Blair's faces as they turned towards them told her that it was already too late. Serena grabbed Nate with her free hand and bolted out of the kitchen, sending his chocolate ice cream cone to the floor. Chuck and Blair grinned at each other and quickly made two more ice creams before heading out after them.

"You can run, but..."

"...you can't hide," Chuck finished for her.

Upstairs, a string of squeals and giggles could be heard.


	4. Thursday

**A/N:** This is a much longer chapter. Reviews would be awesome. I promise to update as soon as I can.

**Thursday**

* * *

Blair handed the carton of milk over to Chuck as her phone vibrated nosily across the table.

"Hello?" Blair spoke into her phone.

"Guess who?" a husky voice asked her.

"I know who you are," she responded smoothly. "What brings you to the Hamptons Kyle?"

Chuck spat out his milk upon hearing his name and began coughing uncontrollably. Serena patted him on the back and handed him several napkins to wipe himself off. Nate burst out laughing and reached for some paper towels to wipe up the mess he had created on the table. Blair merely rolled her eyes at the scene before her.

"You remember Peter from that summer?" he questioned.

Blair racked her brain for a face. Then it came to her.

"I am _such_ an idiot! How could I have forgotten Peter? Anyway, I remember him _very_ well. I think we both know why Kyle. What about him?"

Kyle laughed on the other end of the line. "_You_ were the one who wanted to make Chuck jealous. _You_ were the one who started to flirt with me that summer. _You_ were the one who assumed I was interested in girls. How is Chuck by the way? Is he still an asshole?"

"Am I still a bitch?" Blair responded.

Chuck had returned to eating his cereal, but continued to stare intently at Blair in an attempt to decipher her every word. Nate and Serena exchanged nervous glances as they finished the rest of their breakfast.

"I heard from Marcus that you two are an item now. Congratulations! I always knew you two would end up together someday," he informed her.

"Thanks. You were talking about Peter?" Blair reminded him.

"Oh right. It would really mean a lot to me if you came to the party Blair," Kyle started.

"Kyle..."

"Peter and I are engaged and we plan to tell our friends and family at the party," he finished.

Blair took a moment to absorb the news before responding.

"What? Are you serious? I am so happy for you!" she squealed. "You can count us in."

"Thanks Blair. I could really use the support," Kyle explained.

"Who else will be at the party and why are you throwing the party with Marcus and not Peter?" Blair wondered.

"You know everyone on the guest list," he assured her. "As for Marcus, the party _is_ at his place and he also happens to be the best man. Apparently Peter and Marcus are like brothers."

"Small world," Blair muttered. "And knowing your mother, she probably invited everyone who is currently vacationing in the Hamptons."

"That would be a safe guess," Kyle teased. "I have a lot to do still, so I'll catch up with you later then? I want to hear all the details about how you and Chuck finally got together. You two are so stubborn. It's a miracle that you're together."

Blair laughed. "I'll fill you in on all the details. I guess emailing each other occasionally doesn't do much. I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were in the Hamptons by the way."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway, I know you're going to tell the three of them about the engagement the moment we hang up. Just make sure you get them to keep it a secret from anyone else until the party."

"You have our word. We won't tell a soul," Blair assured him. "Congratulations again! I'm so happy for you!"

Blair put her cell phone back down on the table as Chuck got up from his seat and headed for the living room, a scowl deeply inset upon his face. The brunette giggled the moment he had disappeared.

"You think this is funny Blair?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"If looks could kill, we'd all be dead," Serena added.

Blair smiled. "You have no idea how silly Chuck is being."

Nate defended his best friend. "He can't help but be jealous Blair. You were really close with Kyle and I bet he never knew about those emails."

Blair pursed her lips. "I'd hardly call it keeping in contact. We emailed each other every two or three months at the most since that summer. Anyway, Chuck has nothing to worry about. Kyle is _gay_ and he's _engaged_."

"No way!" Serena shrieked. "He was such a catch back then. I bet he's gorgeous now. What a waste!"

Blair laughed. "I know! All the great guys are either taken or gay."

"Hey!" Nate cried out defensively.

Serena turned to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. "You fall under the taken category sweetheart."

Nate smiled at this and Serena turned back towards her best friend who was scrunching up her face in disgust.

"So, how are _you_ taking this? Did you have any idea he was gay?"

Blair waved off her question. "I knew. It was why he rejected me that summer. I just never told anyone about his sexual orientation. He asked me to keep it a secret and in return, he helped me make Chuck jealous."

"Wait..." Nate interrupted her. "So, you already liked Chuck back then too? Then why did you go out with me when I asked you out later on?"

"You were the next best thing to be blunt. So, I convinced myself that comfort..."

"...and familiarity was love," Nate finished for her.

Blair nodded, knowing that Nate had felt exactly the same way about their relationship. She had just been the next best thing next to Serena.

"So, are you going to tell Chuck now?" Serena asked her best friend.

"Of course! I highly recommend that the two of you disappear to your room or something though because after I tell him the truth about Kyle we might..."

"No need for details B," Serena interjected almost instantly.

"We'll be in our room," Nate added, winking in Blair's direction as they left.

Serena giggled and Blair gagged a little to show her disgust.

"Now you know how I feel when you hint towards or blatantly tell me about your activities with my step-brother," Serena informed her.

"Spare me Serena," the brunette retorted as she made her way towards the living room.

* * *

The moment Blair took a seat beside him on the couch, Chuck returned to their bedroom down the hall without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Chuck?" Blair called out after him as she stepped into their bedroom as well.

"I am _not_ attending the party Waldorf," he informed her as he strode into the bathroom.

Blair sat on the edge of the bed and watched in amusement as he accidentally sent their toothbrushes flying to the floor. He picked them up abruptly, cursing under his breath at his clumsiness. Chuck had always known that Blair would be the end of him. She was driving him mad.

"I suppose I could attend the party with only Nate and Serena in tow," she teased him. "Who knows? Kyle could have turned out to be a hunk of love."

Blair witnessed his face twitch at her comment, but he remained silent. She made her way over to the bathroom when he slammed the door in her face.

"Oh come on Chuck! I was kidding!" Blair protested. "You know I love you!"

There was no reply, but Blair knew he would have to come out and face her sooner or later. Blair let out a brief giggle before she sat on the bed and waited for him in silence. He came out moments later, sporting a white t-shirt and a pair of bright yellow shorts. He pushed his sunglasses back into his hair and cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

"I knew you would give in," Blair said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Chuck leaned against the door frame and smirked.

"Do I want to go to that party? No. Am I going to let you go without me? No chance in hell Waldorf. I am _not_ giving in. I am doing this for my own personal interest. Kyle makes one move and he will feel the wrath of Chuck Bass."

Blair smiled. "Trust me. You won't have to worry about that Bass."

"And why is that?" he retorted.

"Because I love you," she answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "That and the fact that Kyle happens to be engaged...to a _man_."

Chuck pulled away from her and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself. "What? Are you serious Waldorf?"

Blair laughed at his reaction to the news. "I _am_ serious. Why else do you think I was congratulating him over the phone for? I should be worried he might hit on _you_. He did find you cute that summer."

"Wait! What? Why were you flirting with each other all summer then?" Chuck questioned in utter disbelief.

"I wanted to make you jealous," Blair explained.

Normally, Blair would never admit to something like that, but she figured she would stroke his ego and let him win today. She had tortured him enough.

Chuck smirked at her explanation. "You were trying to make me jealous Waldorf? I knew you were crazy about me even back then."

"I was," Blair assured him. "By the way, why are you wearing bright yellow shorts?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Because I know you plan to wear that bright yellow sundress of yours with the matching headband and these shorts happen to be in that exact shade of yellow."

"You know me well," Blair said, satisfied with his response.

"I do," Chuck concurred as he watched her slip on her dress.

"You know Waldorf, we have some time to burn before the party," he announced, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in her direction.

Blair adjusted her headband and twirled into his arms.

She kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering into his ear, "We do, but I thought we would head over to the party now."

"And why would _we_ want to do that?" Chuck countered.

Blair slapped at him playfully. "Kyle sounded extremely busy over the phone and I thought we could help him out a bit. He could really use our support Chuck."

"You win Waldorf. You always do when you stare at me with those doe eyes," Chuck groaned.

"You will be rewarded," Blair assured him, winking at him before heading out the door.

Chuck felt his groin twitch at her words. The possibilities were endless.

* * *

"This game is called Apple of Discord," Peter called out at the remaining guests.

It was close to midnight and most of the guests had already left for the night, but more than enough people had stayed behind for them to continue the party.

"These engagement party games are fun," Jenny squealed as Chuck rolled his eyes at the blond.

Blair nudged him in the ribs before he could make a snide remark. She had to admit she was enjoying the party as well.

"This is how it works," Kyle began. "Each pair positions an apple between their foreheads and waits for a command. I will start with the first one. These commands will involve movements such as sit or take two steps to the left. The pair to fulfill all the commands without dropping the apple wins. Again, you can pair up with anyone you like. Someone from the pair or pairs that are eliminated is allowed to shout out the next command."

Chuck positioned the apple between their foreheads and smirked. "Are you ready Waldorf?"

Blair laughed. "Just don't screw it up Bass."

"Sit," Kyle called out as he sat down along with Peter.

"Jonathan!" Eric shouted. "You sat down too quickly!"

"Sorry Eric!" he grinned apologetically.

Eric smiled. "Well, at least we get to call out the next command."

"Can we get this game moving? My forehead is getting itchy," Chuck complained.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Fine. Take four steps to the right and I mean to the right of the person in each pair who is facing me."

"You idiot!" Penelope screeched at Hazel. "He said to the right of the person in each pair who is facing him!"

"My back is facing him!" Hazel retorted and everyone simply burst out laughing at this.

"I'll call the next command," Penelope sighed. "Kiss your partner or you can hug them if you're not a couple."

Multiple apples fell to the floor. Only two pairs were left standing.

"Hey! No fair!" Jenny cried. "I didn't see Chuck and Blair try to kiss."

"I didn't see Nate and Serena kiss either," Kyle nodded in agreement.

Chuck glanced briefly over at Nate.

"I _did_ kiss Serena. It was an air kiss," Nate spoke up.

"Blair and I air kissed too," Chuck added.

"That's cheating!" Nelly shouted.

"Penelope never specified what kind of kiss Nelly. So shut it," Blair commanded. "Don't be mad you didn't think of working around the command first."

Penelope sighed dramatically. "Can we just move on with the game?"

"Dan and I will call the next one!" Vanessa offered.

The two began whispering to one another, trying to come up with the most difficult command they could think of. Chuck grumbled. His forehead was getting itchy! Did no one get that memo when he had mentioned it earlier? Blair smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was ranting about inside his mind. She glanced towards Nate and then back at Chuck and then back towards Nate again. Chuck noticed this and knew what Blair had in mind.

"Hey Nate!"

"Yeah?" Nate asked, his eyes never leaving Serena's.

"Your shoes are untied," he answered.

"Oh! Thanks man," Nate said as he bent down to tie his shoelaces.

"Nate!" Serena squealed. "You're wearing flip flops!"

It was too late. The apple fell to the ground with a thud.

Chuck removed the apple from between him and Blair and announced, "I guess we won that then."

"That was definitely cheating!" Dan protested. "Come on! I came up with a really good command!"

"Whatever Humphrey," Blair responded. "Nate and Serena would have lost anyway. Chuck and I are invincible. We've won every game we've played up until now."

Serena giggled. "She's right."

Nate nodded in agreement as he bit into the apple that had fallen on the floor only moments ago. Everyone remained silent and continued to stare at him.

"What! It's a perfectly good apple!"

The entire room burst out laughing.

"Ok! Ok! We're having a karaoke contest next folks," Peter announced.

* * *

"For the last game of the night, we are going to play Mr. and Mrs. or Mr. and Mr. for some of us," Kyle informed them. "Only couples are allowed for this game, which means only Peter and I, Chuck and Blair, Eric and Jonathan, and Nate and Serena will be playing this one."

"Everyone else will take turns asking the questions," Peter continued. "This is how the game works. One person from each couple will be asked a series of questions about themselves while the other four will be sent out onto the patio. Once the questioning is done, those people can return and they will be asked to answer those questions about their significant others. The couple who gets the most answers correct wins the game!"

"This sounds like fun," Blair offered.

"I know everything about you Waldorf. We're going to win this one for sure," Chuck whispered into her ear.

The remaining group murmured amongst themselves before Jenny exclaimed, "Ok! We've decided that Chuck, Nate, Jonathan, and Kyle should step outside."

Once they had left and the door had been locked behind them, Jenny turned towards the others.

"Here are your questions," Jenny started. "Dan, the list of questions we came up with please."

Dan handed the list to his sister as the rest of the bunch sat around excitedly for their answers.

"The first question is who gave you your first kiss? And no smart remarks like my mother or my father," she added.

"Kyle," Peter answered.

"Melanie Roswell," Eric responded.

"Really?" Penelope asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm lying," Eric proclaimed, rolling his eyes at her.

Blair laughed. "Chuck."

Serena glanced in her direction. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'll explain later because I know Chuck will think it was Nate."

The blond nodded and gave a reply of her own. "Richard Clark. Preschool."

"Wow! Some of us got an early start," Blair teased.

"Next question," Jenny interrupted. "Where is your favorite place to have sex? No need for details people."

"In the kitchen..."

"I'm still a virgin..."

"In the back of Chuck's limo..."

"In the sauna..."

"Alright. Next question. Wait! What? In the sauna Serena?" Jenny asked to clarify her response.

"Kinky," Hazel muttered under her breath as Serena nodded.

Dan avoided looking in Serena's direction. No matter how hard he had tried, he still loved Serena, but he needed to remember that she was happy with Nate now.

"Last question," Jenny squealed. "Because honestly, we sucked at coming up with good questions to ask you people. Ok. Name one person you've slept with that your significant other _doesn't_ know about and would probably flip out if he found out about it. It doesn't mean you cheated on them. It could be anyone from your past that you slept with."

"Um...do we have to answer this question?" Peter asked, a nervousness evident in his eyes.

"Most definitely," Penelope responded as a smirk crept up on her face.

Everyone in the room nodded as well. They were all eager to know the juicy gossip.

"I don't want to play this game," Blair concurred with Peter.

"Too bad," Jenny snapped. "Your answers please? Don't even _think_ about lying! We could easily dig out the truth."

"I have my PI on speed dial," Penelope confirmed.

"Marcus."

Blair whipped her head between the two. "When?"

"Also when we were dating," Marcus answered her. "Sorry Blair."

Blair cringed. "I'm _so_ glad I never ended up sleeping with you."

"Still a virgin," Eric reminded everyone again.

"You're no fun," Hazel casually mentioned.

"Like sleeping with every guy in sight is?" Penelope sneered.

"Oh honey! Don't put yourself down like that," Nelly told her, patting Penelope on the shoulder.

"All of you shut up!" Jenny shouted. "Blair and Serena, your answers please."

"No one Nate would really be surprised about. Sorry," Serena answered before the brunette.

Jenny nodded and accepted her answer. "And Blair?"

"Jack," she mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Who?" Jenny asked again.

"Jack," Blair responded a little louder this time. "I slept with Jack Bass alright? I had no choice! It was the condition that was set if I wanted him to bring Chuck back home to me."

Everyone could only turn to look at her in shock. Serena placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow Blair. Doing the nasty with both the uncle and the nephew? Classy. I'm shocked," Penelope said.

"Hey! She did it out of her love for Chuck," Vanessa defended her.

"I'm not the one who came up with this question," Penelope retorted.

"Hey! I had no idea this would happen!" Jenny protested.

"Sure you didn't," Hazel responded, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone shut up! I said I didn't want to play this game!" Blair shouted as she grabbed her purse and ran towards the front door.

Serena ran after her best friend, but Blair was too fast for her. The blond returned to the room to find Chuck, Nate, Jonathan, and Kyle all back in the room. Everyone was shouting at Chuck. Dan, Vanessa, and Jenny were trying to convince him that nothing had happened, while everyone else was trying to tell him the truth.

"Shut _up_ everyone!" Chuck finally yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Kyle had been standing behind Chuck and cried out in pain as Chuck's right hand made a connection with his face.

"Oh! Sorry about that man," Chuck apologized. "Now, what is everyone screaming about?"

"It's Blair Chuck," Serena answered him, signaling for everyone else to keep their mouths shut. "Jenny asked this question about who we had slept with that would probably drive our significant others insane and Blair said..."

"Spit it out Serena," Chuck urged, getting more impatient by the second.

"Keep in mind that she didn't cheat, but she said..."

"She said Jack Bass," Penelope answered for her.

"What?" Chuck asked, hoping he had heard wrong. "She what? When?"

"She only did it because..."

"Where is she?" Chuck questioned, refusing to let Dan finish his sentence.

"She probably ran home," Nate suggested. "What are you going to do?"

Chuck didn't answer him and headed for the door.

"Well, I guess that means they've been eliminated," Penelope announced. "Shall we continue on with the game?"

Everyone turned to look at her in disgust and began to head out after Chuck. Kyle, Peter, and Marcus waved everyone off before collapsing on the coach.

"Never a dull moment," Kyle murmured.

"No kidding," Marcus echoed.

"Not with Upper East Siders," Peter reminded them.

"So," Kyle started, turning towards the love of his life. "What was _your_ answer to that question?"

* * *

Chuck could hear a string of sobs coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Blair, I know what happened," Chuck cooed. "Please let me in baby. I'm not angry with you."

"Well, you should be," she shot back in between sobs.

"Blair, open the door," Chuck demanded. "I love you. Please don't shut me out like this."

Blair did not answer him, but Chuck let out a sigh of relief when she finally opened the door to face him. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her sundress was completely wrinkled from sitting on the tiled floor of the bathroom and Chuck knew that she had been purging.

"I'm sorry Chuck and I'm sorry I never told you," Blair murmured against his chest.

Chuck stroked her hair to comfort her.

"It's alright Blair. Love means never having to say you're sorry," he reminded her, lifting her up into his arms and setting her down on the bed. "You taught me that, remember?"

He settled himself beside her and she burst into tears once again the moment he turned towards her.

"I know, but I really _am_ sorry. It was the only way he would bring you back to me Chuck. I would never have..."

"It's alright Blair. I know," he assured her as he pulled her closer towards him.

Blair sniffled and nodded as Chuck rested his chin on her head. He was going to kill his uncle if it was the last thing he ever did. He didn't blame Blair for any of it. If anything, he blamed himself. If he hadn't run off to Bangkok, none of this would have happened. Blair wouldn't have had to sleep with Jack.

"It _wasn't_ your fault Chuck," Blair told him, knowing full well that he was blaming himself.

"It _was_ Blair. I shouldn't have..."

Blair interrupted him with a gentle kiss. "I won't blame myself for this if you promise you won't blame yourself for this either and no killing Jack Chuck. I know you've thought about it, but I just want to put this behind us."

Chuck reluctantly agreed. He would do anything if Blair promised not to blame herself for what had happened.

"Alright Blair," he promised, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Chuck," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Serena closed the door quietly and crept back to her own room.

"How are they doing?" Nate asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Everything is fine," Serena assured him. "I think they talked things out. When I went down there to check on them, they were already asleep in each other's arms."

Nate smiled. "That's good. They really _do_ love each other, don't they?"

"They really do," the blond answered him.

Nate winked at her playfully. "Now, how would you like to fall asleep in my arms darling?"

"Probably as much as you'd like to fall asleep in mine," she responded as she climbed into bed and snuggled up next to him.

"I love you Serena," he murmured into her hair before he let out a tired yawn.

"I love you too Nate," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	5. Friday

**A/N:** It took awhile for me to churn out this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. This chapter is rated **M**. Leave me a review?

**Friday**

* * *

Blair woke up to the distinct sound of children laughing on the beach. She could hear the waves rolling up against the open shore as numerous seagulls cried out to welcome the morning. She smiled when she felt a slight, warm breeze tickle her skin. They had left the window open last night and the curtains were currently swaying gracefully in perfect synchronization with the wind. She rose from the bed and was careful not to wake her lover. She closed the window gently and turned around only to find him staring at her directly.

"Morning Waldorf," Chuck greeted her.

"Morning," she replied as a tiny smile graced her lips.

Her smile was quickly replaced by a frown when she saw herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had visible circles under her eyes. She could even point out a few tear stains from last night and was she still wearing that sundress from the party? Chuck had to love her a _whole_ lot to be smirking at her seductively at the moment. She ran into the washroom immediately to fix herself.

"Come on Waldorf!" Chuck shouted from behind her. "You look gorgeous!"

He rose from the bed and quickly freed himself of his own clothes.

"You have to say that because you're my boyfriend," Blair whined as she freed herself from her clothing as well.

Chuck was glad that they had put last night behind them. Neither of them had delved any further into the sore subject and that was _more_ than fine with him. Nothing would ever tear Blair and him apart and he would make damn sure of it.

"You are _always_ the most beautiful woman in the world to me," he assured her, kissing her lightly on the shoulder.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Chuck? Are you there man?" Nate asked from the other side of the wooden barrier.

Chuck rolled his eyes and ignored him. He continued to kiss his way up to her lips and she moaned in response. She threaded her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist upon instinct as he carried her into the shower.

"Come on man! This is important!" Nate continued to shout.

Blair pulled back from their kiss. "You want to talk to him? It could be important."

Chuck smirked. "_Nothing_ could possibly be more important than what we're about to do Waldorf. Now, where were we?"

Blair mirrored his smirk and untangled herself from him. Chuck groaned in protest, but was pleasantly surprised when she sank down to her knees. She took him in her hands and began to tease him, stroking him at an excruciatingly slow pace. Chuck gritted his teeth and pressed his palms against the walls for support.

"Fuck Blair," he yelled as her warm mouth closed around his tip.

She licked it once and then twice before taking him fully in her mouth.

"Chuck! Blair! I seriously need help here! You have ten minutes and then I'm coming in there!" Nate threatened, knocking repeatedly on the door.

The two brunettes couldn't hear a word over the running water much to Nate's misfortune.

"Faster," Chuck begged as she continued to work his every nerve.

Blair did as she was told and increased her pace, feeling him harden against her waiting mouth.

"Blair! Shit! Blair!" he shouted in sequence as he felt himself nearing his peak.

She stopped what she was doing then and smirked up at him once more.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me Waldorf," Chuck cried in desperation.

She shook her head as she stood up, kissing him hard on the lips. She wrapped her legs around him once again eager for what was to come. Chuck flipped her over, her back now up against the wall and he slipped himself inside of her. Blair cried out in ecstasy as he thrust himself in and out of her over and over again.

"Chuck! Shit! Chuck!" she echoed his earlier cries.

Chuck smirked against her lips and thrust himself inside of her one last time, taking her to the very hilt.

"Oh my God!" Blair screamed as she rode out her orgasm.

She raked her nails across his back and he came with her soon after. He lowered her to the ground and kissed her shoulder.

"You are gorgeous," he repeated his earlier mantra.

"I know," Blair said confidently this time, winking in his direction.

By this time, Nate had charged into the bedroom only to find it completely empty. He grimaced at the inappropriate sounds that were currently coming from the direction of the bathroom and banged insistently on the wooden door.

"You can have sex later! Serena is missing!" Nate yelled out desperately.

Blair looked at Chuck in concern and he motioned for her to stay where she was. He pulled his fingers out of her and Blair whimpered at the loss of contact. Chuck quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, muttering a string of curses under his breath. Honestly, who _cared_ if Serena was missing? The door creaked open to reveal a panicked Nathaniel.

"Seriously man! I have no idea where she is!" Nate shouted.

"I can hear you Nathaniel. There is no need to shout. Did you check the beach? Maybe she went for a walk somewhere and simply forgot to tell you. You have no reason to panic. Serena is a big girl. She can take care of herself," Chuck assured him. "Now, if you'll excuse us..."

"She _always_ tells me where she is!" the blond responded.

Blair stepped out of the shower then. Nate really _did_ sound concerned over Serena's disappearance. She slipped on a bathrobe and made her way over to the door.

"We can split up Nate if you're that concerned. I'm sure she's fine though. I mean, she's only been missing for a few hours or so. Give us five minutes alright?"

Nate nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks Blair," he mumbled. "I'll check the beach again."

"I'll circle around the shops and boutiques," Chuck offered.

"I'll check everywhere else. Don't worry Nate! I'm sure she just forgot to write you a note of her whereabouts or something."

Nate nodded yet again and then left the room. Blair turned to look at Chuck who was _clearly_ not taking the situation very seriously. He reached for the knot on her bathrobe, but she slapped his hand away.

Blair had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She really wondered where Serena could be. It was unlike her to leave without a note. They always left each other notes when they were to leave the house on their own. Then it came to her. There was only _one_ reason why Serena would intentionally not inform Nate about her whereabouts. She was with Dan Humphrey.

* * *

Blair walked up the front steps of the house and proceeded to ring the doorbell. It took about five minutes before Lily answered the door.

"Blair!" Lily cried upon seeing the brunette. "How was the rest of the party last night after we adults left? All the kids refuse to tell me anything and you know I haven't seen Serena very much or you, Nate, and Chuck for that matter."

"It was fine," Blair insisted. "Nothing much happened. Really. Could I speak with Vanessa please?"

"Vanessa?" Lily asked in shock.

Blair refused to show any emotion and nodded. _She_ couldn't believe she was actually _looking_ to talk to Vanessa either.

"I'm afraid Vanessa isn't here right now. I believe she's gone down to the beach. Is everything alright Blair? You know you can come to me for anything, right?" Lily urged.

"I know," Blair assured her. "It's nothing important. She just...left something at the party is all. I thought I would get it back to her."

"Well, I could..." Lily started.

Blair hurried down the steps before she could finish her offer and ran in the direction of the beach.

"Thank you!" Blair shouted before she turned the corner.

When she arrived at the beach, the brunette immediately took out her cell phone to call Chuck. He was always her scheming partner. Separately, they were stealth. Together, they were lethal.

"Chuck! Where are you?" she asked impatiently the moment he had answered her call.

"I'm browsing the shops or whatnot for Serena. By the way, I bought you this gorgeous summer dress. You can wear it tonight when we go out for dinner."

Blair smiled at the very idea. She had no idea he was planning to take her out for dinner tonight. Blair quickly shook the satisfying thought from her mind. They had more important matters to deal with right now.

"I will, but Chuck, I think I know where Serena is or at least I have a hunch about who she's with."

"Dan Humphrey?" he offered.

"You _knew_?" Blair shouted.

"I was just thinking about why Serena would fail to tell Nathaniel where she was or who she was with and this was the reason I came up with!" Chuck defended himself. "It has to be Dan Humphrey."

"I'm at the beach right now to talk to Vanessa. I have a feeling Dan and Vanessa are plotting together to get some alone time with Serena and Nate respectively."

Chuck laughed on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry babe, but Dan and Vanessa and the word plotting should _never_ be put in the same sentence. It can only lead to one word: failure."

"This is serious Chuck! I don't want those nobodies tearing Nate and Serena apart!" Blair screeched.

"You sound awfully sexy when you scream at me like that, but I'd prefer it if you were screaming my name over and over again as you raked your nails across my back," he teased.

"Chuck!"

"Just like that baby," Chuck informed her, laughing all over again.

There was a brief silence and Chuck knew he'd better get serious fast or risk castration.

"Alright Waldorf," he began. "I'll try to track down Serena and Humphrey. Have you found Vanessa?"

"Oh my God! She's chatting with Nate! I'm going to see what she's up to."

"I've got Serena and Dan covered. I see them across the street," Chuck told her.

"What are they doing?" Blair asked.

"Having sex," Chuck answered.

"What?"

"I'm kidding Waldorf. Someone's not in the playful mood this morning. They're talking over breakfast. I'll go eavesdrop on their most-likely-to-bore-me-to-death conversation."

"Thanks Chuck. I'm going to do some damage control on my side now," she notified him.

"Sounds good. Do we get code names for this mission because we haven't done this scheming together thing for a while."

Blair rolled her eyes despite the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her do it.

"I saw that Waldorf. You were totally rolling your eyes at me."

Damn!

"Fine Chuck. We can have code names," Blair said, giving in to him.

There was a slight pause. "Never mind. I can't think of anything."

"Chuck!"

"Alright! No code names then! Forget I mentioned them. Over and out."

He hung up on her then and Blair had to bite back a giggle. He was still such a kid at heart sometimes and she loved him for it.

* * *

Chuck walked into the restaurant and took a seat at the table directly behind Serena and Dan. He opened his menu and pretended to read it.

"I still love you Serena," Dan told her.

Chuck rolled his eyes upon hearing this. Honestly, what else was new?

"Would you like to order sir?" the waitress asked quite loudly as she approached him.

Serena turned around for a brief moment and Chuck ducked behind his menu, eliciting a queer look from the waitress.

"Sir? Are you ready to order?" she asked again.

Chuck cleared his throat and spoke with a British accent.

"I'll have a scotch. Thank you."

The waitress scoffed. "Does this _look_ like a bar to you? We have coffee."

"Coffee will be fine. Thanks," he grunted.

The brunette walked away, muttering a string of curses under her breath. If only she had stayed in school, she wouldn't have to be serving wise cracks like him.

Serena turned back towards Dan.

"Dan, I know. A part of me will always love you too, but I've moved on. I'm in love with Nate now."

Dan let out a long sigh and Chuck knew Serena and him were both in for a long, boring speech about Humphrey's feelings.

"I know Serena, but I can't stop thinking about you. I think about you constantly. Last night at the party, I just knew I would never stop loving you," he continued. "I know we were broken up at the time, but what I did was still so dumb and stupid. I should never have slept with Miss Carr."

"Damn straight!" Chuck shouted from behind his menu.

"Excuse me?" Serena questioned, turning around in her seat to address the interruption.

Shit! Him and his big mouth.

"Damn straight I want an order of bacon and eggs! Waitress!" he called out for her, careful to use his British accent.

Serena thought there was something familiar in the stranger's voice, but she shook it off and turned back towards her ex-boyfriend.

"Dan..."

"I know you're with Nate now, but I..."

"Dan! Stop it! I'm in love with Nate. Can't you accept the fact that I'm perfectly happy now? We can still be friends and we're going to be step-siblings soon."

Dan frowned in defeat. He knew if he took this any further, they wouldn't even be friends anymore. They would be reduced to bitter step-siblings.

"You know what? You're right Serena. I don't know what came over me. Can we just forget this crazy conversation ever happened?"

Serena smiled.

"I'd like that," she said quietly before raising her voice once more. "Now, if only Chuck would stop listening in on our conversation and deluding himself into thinking he's James Bond."

Chuck put down his menu in shock to find Serena and Dan both staring at him.

"How did you know it was me?" Chuck inquired. "And it's Bass. Chuck Bass."

He winked in Serena's direction and the blond merely rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Your accent slipped when you said damn straight the first time around. I thought the voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it until now."

Dan still looked completely shocked that Chuck had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You can stop staring now Brooklyn," Chuck mocked him. "I know you find me irresistible. Most people do, but I happen to be very much in love with my girlfriend."

"Don't flatter yourself," Dan shot back.

"Where are Blair and Nate?" Serena questioned, hoping to relieve the tension between the two boys.

"Nate is at the beach talking to Vanessa apparently. Blair and I figured Dan and Vanessa were plotting together to have some alone time with you and Nate respectively. I came here to deal with Humphrey and Blair went down to the beach. She's probably tearing out Vanessa's hair by now," Chuck responded, smirking at the very thought.

"What?" Dan asked, an incredulous look upon his face. "Vanessa and I did absolutely _no_ plotting together! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

Chuck smiled. "Humphrey, you and Abrams couldn't do any plotting on your own let alone together. Besides, what Blair doesn't know won't hurt her. _Vanessa_ on the other hand..."

"Chuck!" Serena interrupted him. "We've got to get down to the beach!"

The waitress walked back to Chuck's table carrying a tray of food.

"I'm guessing you don't want any of this no more?" she mentioned sarcastically.

Chuck threw down some money in response and was promptly dragged out of the restaurant by Serena. Dan was already halfway out the door.

* * *

"I know what you're doing Vanessa! _Don't_ even think about it!" Blair yelled as she approached her.

"Blair! Calm down," Nate urged. "I've already asked Vanessa. She has no idea where Serena is."

"Like _hell_ she doesn't! I know Dan is trying to win Serena back and that you're trying to worm your way back to Nate. Don't lie Brooklyn," she seethed.

"Blair," Vanessa told her calmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Nate and I are over. As for Dan, he's been missing all morning, so I have no idea what he's up to."

"If you _think_ I'm going to let you mess with the non-judging breakfast club, then you have another thing coming for you! Now, I'm generally a nice person, but _no one _messes with non-judging breakfast club and gets away with it," the brunette threatened.

Nate just stood there completely dumbfounded by the entire ordeal. Could Blair be right? Was Vanessa still in love with him? She had adamantly declared that they were over, but she could have been in denial. Either way it didn't matter to him though because he was in love Serena and deep down he knew he always would be.

"You were being sarcastic when you said you were a nice person right?" Vanessa scoffed. "Even if I _was_ still in love with Nate, which I'm not, it's none of your business really. That would be between me and him."

Blair's eyes darkened even further if that were even possible. She lunged herself at Vanessa and together, they toppled onto the sand.

"No one messes with the non-judging breakfast club!" Blair screamed again, pulling at Vanessa's hair.

"Are you crazy?" Vanessa shouted. "Get _off_ of me!"

"Blair!" Serena shouted as they arrived on the scene. "Vanessa had nothing to do with any of this! Stop it!"

"Don't be so hasty now sis," Chuck grinned. "I say we let them continue this for just a little bit. The view is great from where I'm standing."

"You did _not_ just rip my headband off my head!" Blair screeched.

"Someone get her off of me!" Vanessa cried.

Dan ran over and grabbed Blair by the shoulders in an attempt to remove her from Vanessa.

"Hey!" Chuck demanded. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

Dan was too busy trying to pry Blair off of Vanessa that he didn't hear Chuck's implicit warning. He suddenly felt himself being pulled back and someone's fist connected with his face. Serena let out a shriek as Nate pulled Chuck off of Dan. Blair got up off of Vanessa and straightened her dress, brushing off her headband and placing it back atop her head. Vanessa brushed the sand off of her clothes as well as Dan held his left eye in pain.

"What the _hell_ was that for Chuck? I wasn't feeling up your girlfriend for crying out loud!" he protested. "I was just trying to get her off of Vanessa!"

"I know that," Chuck smiled. "Just felt like throwing in a punch Humphrey. We'll call it payback for the black eye you gave me once upon a time. Besides, punching you is extremely invigorating."

Dan actually laughed at this. "That's what Serena said to me when she slapped me after she found out about my affair with Miss Carr."

Blair smirked. "Is slapping or hitting Humphrey really _that_ invigorating? Maybe I should test that theory out."

"Oh please don't," Dan begged as he continued to hold onto his throbbing eye.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss the part where we're all friends now?" Vanessa asked, genuinely confused.

Nate shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on."

"Let's just forget this ever happened. I don't even remember how all of this started," Serena declared.

"It's very simple really," Chuck started.

"_Don't_," Serena warned him.

"Fine," Chuck sighed dramatically. "Blair and I were just trying to be helpful, but we can see we're not appreciated here."

"You're not."

Dan and Vanessa both said in unison.

"Well, Serena and I _do_ appreciate that you two were trying to look out for us, but maybe you should both get your facts straight next time before you draw any conclusions," Nate suggested politely.

Serena nodded in agreement.

"Whatever then," Blair replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I can't believe we wasted our stealth mission skills on you two then. Besides, Chuck and I were rudely interrupted this morning because Nate was _begging_ for our help."

"Hey! I just wanted your help to find Serena because I thought something bad had happened to her. I didn't expect any of _this_ to happen," Nate explained himself, motioning towards the scene before him.

"Speaking of rudely interrupted Waldorf," Chuck drawled. "How about you and I finish what we started?"

"Gross!" Serena commented.

Blair giggled and took Chuck's hand as he guided her away from the beach.

"You were _so_ sexy when you punched Dan out Bass," she whispered into his ear.

Chuck smirked. "I enjoyed the view I had of that cat fight too. No panties Waldorf?"

Blair turned to look at him in shock. "Did anyone else notice?"

"Who cares as long as I did?" he said, winking at her.

"We can _still_ hear you two!"

The foursome shouted in disgust.

Blair blushed and pulled Chuck further and faster away from the beach.

"What's the rush Waldorf?" Chuck breathed as she tore at his clothing the moment they stepped into the house.

"I need to assign an agent to take on a very important mission," Blair teased.

"Is that so?" Chuck responded, smirking as he pulled her dress over her head. "And what mission would that be ma'am?"

"I need to be properly ravished," she replied, smiling at him seductively.

Chuck laid her down on the bed and Blair looked him intently in the eyes. She loved him so much.

"Waldorf, you know I'm the best and _only_ agent for that job," he murmured against her skin.

She pulled on his hair lightly to get him to look up at her.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to prove that to me Agent Bass," she challenged him.

And he did.


	6. Saturday

**A/N:** This chapter is sort of a filler for the next one. I hope you understand and reviews are highly appreciated as always. The next chapter will be the last chapter of course, but hold back the tears because I have a sequel in mind. This chapter is rated **M**.

**Saturday**

* * *

Serena woke to the sound of a soft knock on the bedroom door. She muttered a few inaudible words and pushed Nate slightly to wake him up from his slumber.

"What?" Nate asked groggily.

There was another knock on the door to answer his question. Nate groaned and rolled out of bed as Serena buried her face back into her pillow.

"Nate," Serena started, his hand already on the doorknob.

He turned to look at her then and when he saw her staring at him in amusement, he knew what was wrong. He blushed slightly and quickly put on his boxers before heading for the door again. He opened the wooden barrier to find himself face to face with none other than Chuck.

"What the _hell_ man?" Nate whined. "This better be important."

Chuck smirked. "Now you know how I felt yesterday morning."

"Except you and Blair were having sex and Serena and I are still sleeping," Nate pointed out.

Chuck shrugged. "What's your point? Anyway, we have to have a little chit chat with the parents today in order to seal the deal tomorrow, remember Nathaniel? We have some other preparatory work to do as well."

Nate shook his head at first, but his eyes suddenly grew wide with terror.

"Oh shit!" he hissed.

He stepped out of the room and closed the door tightly behind him to ensure that Serena wouldn't hear a word of the rest of their conversation not that she was conscious enough to do so.

"I totally forgot that we were supposed to do the preparatory work today! Is it Saturday already? It seems like you and Blair just got here!" Nate protested.

"Tell me about it," Chuck agreed. "It _is_ Saturday though. You're not backing out on our plan are you Nathaniel?"

The blond waved off his concerns.

"Nah, but how are we going to keep Serena and Blair occupied today again?" he asked, his mind still clearly in a deep sleep.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "People usually suffer memory loss in their old age Nathaniel, but clearly you're the exception."

"We were drunk when we talked about this," Nate reminded him.

"True," Chuck responded. "And yet I remember the plan in excruciating detail. You still fail Nathaniel."

Nate scowled at him to let him know he was _not_ in the mood for insults, so Chuck took the warning and refreshed his memory for him instead.

"Blair and Serena are both covered for the day. Shopping will keep them occupied, especially when it's at our expense," he informed him. "You're such a worry wart Nathaniel. Don't I always have us covered man?"

"What about the beach party that will conveniently be running from morning until night tomorrow? Serena would never miss out on a good beach party, but how are you so sure we can convince Blair to come with us? The last party didn't work out too well," Nate reminded him.

"I made sure to warn everyone not to mention what had happened that night. Besides, who else would she hang out with all day and night? She would be the only one not attending the party Nathaniel."

"Genius," Nate offered.

"I know," the brunette responded smugly.

"What about the rings? You said we were flying them in?" Nate mentioned.

"Of course Nathaniel," he assured him. "I have it all under control. I hired an entire staff to make sure they get here on time. They should arrive at around noon tomorrow."

"I still don't understand why we had to custom design those rings. If we had just picked one out from the store, we could have just brought them with us."

Chuck smacked Nate lightly in the head then.

"What the _hell_ was that for man?" he screeched.

"_That_ was for your idiotic comment. No ring in this _world_ is good enough for Blair unless I designed it for her personally."

Nate rubbed the sore spot on his head. "I guess you're right. I hope Serena likes the ring I designed for her."

"She will considering the fact that your best work seems to be done only when inebriated," Chuck told him.

Nate laughed. "How I was even able to do that sketch is beyond me."

"It's a miracle," Chuck added.

"What about Harold and Roman?" Nate asked. "Are they really coming all the way from France?"

Chuck shrugged. "I just had to mention that their Blair Bear really needed to see them and they started packing almost immediately. They should be here in another two or three hours."

"Are they staying with Lily still or did we end up deciding against that?"

"Lily has Harold and Roman covered. I only told her I was planning to propose to Blair. She thinks she's merely there for moral support when I ask for the permission of four overprotective adults. You asking her for permission to marry Serena will be a surprise still," Chuck explained.

Nate nodded. "You really _do_ have everything worked out. The only person you really need to be concerned about is Eleanor though. Harold and Roman will be thrilled and Cyrus will most likely hug you and then shout not enough like he always does."

Chuck cringed. "Chuck Bass does _not_ do hugs."

Nate rolled his eyes. "You hug Blair."

"Blair is always the exception," he stated simply. "Everything has been arranged Nathaniel. All you need to do right now is put on some clothes and then meet Blair and me at the diner at the end of the street. Kyle will conveniently show up in the middle of breakfast to invite us to his beach party for tomorrow then."

Nate ran a hand through his hair and was about to walk into his room when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kyle is in on this?" he asked in shock. "How many people have you told? Serena and Blair probably know by now!"

"Will you calm down Nathaniel?" Chuck shot back, annoyed at his dramatics. "Kyle and Eric are the only ones who know the full details of plan. I needed Kyle to throw the party and Eric to cover for us tomorrow. We need to escape from the party for a little while to pick up the rings and you already know why I told Lily, although that was a big risk in itself."

"No need to explain man. I bet Lily was squealing in delight," Nate teased.

"My left eardrum suffered some damage," Chuck admitted. "Do you know she actually hugged me? I could barely breathe!"

Nate took a step back, a look of mock concern upon his face.

"The horror Chuck! How did you ever survive?"

Chuck smacked him in the head again.

"What the _hell_ was that for this time?" Nate whined.

"_That_ was for being a smart ass. That's my job," the brunette answered him smoothly.

"Whatever," Nate huffed. "Serena and I will meet up with you two at the diner. We're proposing to them at the end of the night tomorrow, right?"

"Behind the rocks," Chuck clarified. "Stop talking about tomorrow. Let's just get through today. I will be the happiest man alive if I have Eleanor's blessing by the end of the day."

Nate nodded in understanding and fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before he finally opened the door.

"Shit!" Nate muttered under his breath. "I'm already nervous as hell!"

Chuck laughed. "You really need to relax Nathaniel. What could possibly go wrong? Lily will give you her blessing for sure and like you said I really only have to worry about Eleanor, right?"

"How about rejection when we're down on one knee pouring our hearts out?" Nate offered.

"Thanks Nathaniel," Chuck drawled sarcastically. "That's just what I needed to boost what little confidence I was trying to instill in myself."

"Don't worry baby," Blair spoke up, interrupted their conversation. "Your ego is already through the roof. Lack of confidence isn't exactly a problem for you."

Chuck spun around in shock at the sound of her voice. "Blair? How long have you been standing there?"

"Why do you ask?" Blair questioned, narrowing her eyes at the boys for good measure.

Chuck and Nate both remained emotionless until Blair let out a sigh in defeat.

"I just heard the confidence bit. What are you two up to?" she pried.

"Yeah, what _are_ you two up to?" Serena echoed as she strode to stand beside her boyfriend.

The blond let out a tired yawn as Chuck threw his hands up in the air.

"Is it so hard to believe that Nathaniel and I were having a friendly little chat? Why do we always have to be up to something?" Chuck inquired.

"Because you're Chuck Bass," Blair answered easily, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

"What about me?" Nate inquired.

Blair rolled her eyes at the blond.

"Please Nate. We all know Chuck comes up with the elaborate plans and you merely follow them."

"Exactly," Serena agreed. "The real question is what are _you_ up to Chuck?"

"I repeat. I am not up to anything," Chuck insisted.

Blair turned to look at Serena, a smirk slowly forming across her pristine face. Serena caught on to what Blair was thinking and returned her smirk with a smirk of her own. Nate gulped upon witnessing the exchange between the two. Serena _never_ smirked and when she did, Nate knew he was in trouble.

"Nate," Serena commanded. "I need to have a word with you in our room."

Nate turned to look at Chuck in terror as Serena pulled him into their room. Chuck spun around to face Blair only to find her glaring at him.

"Agent Bass," she seethed.

Normally, Chuck would have been ecstatic upon hearing such a term of endearment because it was usually followed by hot sex with Blair, but the hardness in her eyes had his mind screaming for him to run away and fast.

"Yes ma'am?" he stuttered.

Blair patted herself mentally on the back for having him shaking in his pants already. It was hard to break Chuck Bass, but when progress was made, it was a cause for celebration.

"Your ass in our room. Now," she demanded.

Chuck swallowed hard at the harshness in her tone of voice, but somehow that only served to turn him on. He was doomed.

* * *

Nate glanced nervously around the room as Serena locked the door behind them. He needed to stay in control and he prayed Serena would not resort to shameless pouting. He would be doomed if she did. What kind of story would Chuck make up to tell Blair? Surely the girls would exchange stories later. _Damn it!_ Telepathy would come in handy right about now.

"Serena," he started. "Chuck and I..."

Serena giggled, flipping her blond hair over her shoulders. She slid onto his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Relax Nate. I respect your privacy. You don't need to tell me anything."

Nate breathed a sigh of relief in response and took her hands in his.

"I swear to you that what Chuck and I are planning..."

"...is between you and Chuck," Serena finished. "I trust you Nate. I love you."

Nate smiled. "I love you too. How do you think Chuck is holding up by the way?"

Serena laughed. "Blair will crack him in less than ten minutes."

"You want to bet on that?" Nate teased. "I believe my best friend is a lot stronger than that."

"You're on," Serena declared. "I have faith in Blair."

"Winner kisses the loser," Nate suggested.

"Sounds fair," Serena agreed as she leaned in for a kiss.

Just before their lips met Serena whispered, "You are _so_ going down Archibald."

Nate groaned in frustration as Serena hopped off of his lap and strode purposefully into the bathroom.

* * *

"Agent Bass," Blair commanded. "I want a full report on what you and Nate were talking about."

"No can do ma'am," Chuck responded, smirking in her direction.

Blair narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, pressing her body firmly against his. Chuck shivered at the feel of her hot breath against his ear.

"Now, we can do this the _hard_ way or the easy way," she hissed.

Chuck swallowed hard as her hand traveled down to cup him through his pants.

"Blair, I am not telling you anything, so..."

He let out a gasp as she freed him of his pants and his boxers in one fluid motion. It had been barely ten seconds. He had trained her well.

"Chuck," she purred as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Blair," he warned.

She unbuttoned his shirt and trailed a finger down the length of his jaw. Her other hand reached down to grasp him and he fought to gain control of the situation. This was one game he wouldn't let her win. This was one game he _couldn't_ let her win. His resolve began to wane though as she started to stroke him.

"Bass," she murmured against his lips. "You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"No," Chuck managed to choke out as she quickened her pace.

Blair smirked. "Perhaps I could persuade you otherwise."

Chuck almost burst then from the anticipation alone. Her warm lips closed around his tip and he found himself panting as she slid him in and out of her mouth expertly. She stopped just when he was about to reach his peak.

"Blair," he protested.

"Tell me Chuck," she ordered. "You can fuck me good right after."

Chuck struggled to keep himself sane with her promise. Blair smiled wickedly at how tortured he was. Truthfully, she was so wet and ready for him that it was no longer about whether he spilled his elaborate plan to her or not. Taunting him just made it all the more exciting.

"Have it your way Chuck," she sighed as she freed him from her grasp. "I can finish this off myself."

Chuck remained silent and waited for her next move. She put two fingers in her mouth, sucked on them gently, and then trailed them down her body until they were at her pulsing core. Chuck cursed silently to himself at the sight of her wetness. He was going to give in any second now. He could always make up a story of course, but it would have to be believable.

"This feels so good," she hummed as she began to finger herself.

"Please Blair," he pleaded with her.

He needed his release soon or he was going to explode.

Blair shook her head. "Not until you tell me Chuck."

"Nate and I wanted it to be a surprise. We're planning a double date for tonight," he explained smoothly as he reached out to touch her.

"You're lying," Blair accused him, swatting his hand away.

"I am not!" Chuck retorted.

"Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth," she responded, throwing his words back at him.

He leaned in close to her ear then. "Blair, you know I could satisfy you so much better than your fingers could."

He smirked when Blair tensed at his words. He knew how to get under her skin as well. Bring it Waldorf!

"Blair?" he called out to her again.

The brunette regained control of her composure upon hearing her name escape his lips. She knew what game Chuck was playing at. Bring it Bass!

"I beg to differ," she answered as she let out a satisfied moan, slipping yet another finger into her core.

Chuck lowered his mouth to her breast then and Blair threw her head back in pleasure. He circled one taut nipple once and then twice before moving on to the other breast. Blair wriggled beneath him in an attempt to press her body closer to his imploring mouth. Chuck smiled against her ivory skin. He knew victory would soon be his.

"Agent Bass?" Blair cried.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked as he casually replaced her fingers with his own.

Blair was so numb from his touch that she didn't even bother pushing him away. She was helpless. Losing a fight never felt so damn good.

"You can fuck me good now," she told him as her eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of her head.

Chuck smirked. "I have to follow the rules though. I refused to tell you the details of my conversation with Nathaniel. I don't deserve to fuck you good princess."

Blair scowled at him. "I don't give a damn what you and Nate were planning Chuck. Just fuck me already!"

"Your wish is my command," he whispered as he slipped himself inside her.

She gasped and held onto the sheets for dear life as he delved deeper into her core.

"A genie and an agent. I am good, aren't I Miss Waldorf?" he grunted.

Blair bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I can't hear you darling," he warned, thrusting himself even deeper inside her.

"Yes! Yes!" she screamed as she joined him in ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her and rolled off to the side as she cuddled up against his chest.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah babe?"

She smiled. "Thanks for granting my wish."

And he had to smile at that too.

"For you, anytime."

* * *

"I believe you owe me a kiss," Nate informed the blond.

Serena scoffed. "We don't even know who won yet. Maybe Chuck gave in and told her about this supposedly super top secret plan of yours."

"With the way Blair was moaning and screaming?" he asked in disbelief.

The blond sighed in defeat. "Fine. You win."

She leaned in to kiss him and he kissed her back eagerly. His hand was on the zipper of her dress when there was a soft knock on the door.

"What now Chuck?" Nate groaned.

"We should head over to the diner soon. We need to have a full breakfast given the events we'll be partaking in for the day," Chuck said on the other side of the door.

He hoped Nate would catch on to the urgency of the situation. Kyle was probably sitting in the diner wondering where they were and whether they had aborted their plan or not.

"Oh right!" Nate replied. "We _better_ get down there now. We have _so_ much to do today. Who knows? We may even have to _talk_ to a few people."

Chuck rolled his eyes. Subtlety was clearly not his forte.

"Blair and I will meet you two there Nathaniel," Chuck finished before guiding Blair down the hallway and out the front door.

* * *

"Table for four please," Blair asked politely.

The waiter winked at her and motioned towards one of the empty tables. He placed four menus on the table and Chuck grabbed him by the arm before he could walk away.

"Wink at my girlfriend again and she will be the last person you ever lay your eyes on in this lifetime or the next one for that matter," he threatened. "Am I making myself clear?"

The waiter nodded in fear and scrambled into the kitchen.

Blair giggled. "That was a little harsh Chuck. I think he's probably scarred for life."

Chuck mumbled a string of inaudible sentences as he picked up his menu. He could see Kyle in the corner of his eye eating breakfast with Peter and Marcus. Where were Nate and Serena?

The two blonds arrived then and took their seats next to the brunettes.

"Shall we order?"

They both asked in unison.

Nate and Serena both burst into giggles over their synchronization and Chuck and Blair merely rolled their eyes in disgust at their behaviour.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked as she approached their table.

Chuck looked up to find him staring at the same waitress from yesterday morning.

"Oh joy. It's you again," the waitress commented sarcastically.

Serena laughed and Blair raised an eyebrow curiously. She was definitely on the outside of an inside joke.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the waitress asked, pointing her pen at Blair.

"That depends," Blair started. "What you tell me might change that."

"Your boyfriend thinks he's such a smart ass. He actually came in here asking for a scotch yesterday. Then he ordered some food, but left without even taking a bite. Just threw down some money he did."

Blair giggled.

"In my defense," Chuck stated. "I was working undercover. I wasn't really thinking."

Serena and Blair continued to laugh as the waitress started to lose her patience with the bunch.

"Are you ordering or not?" she repeated.

At that moment, Kyle approached their table.

"Hey Kyle," Nate greeted him.

"Hey," Kyle responded. "I'm throwing a huge beach party tomorrow and I thought I'd invite all of you."

"Kids," the waitress muttered under her breath as she walked away.

"Oh I don't know," Blair informed him. "The last party was..."

"It'll be fun Blair and everyone will be there," he insisted.

"Yeah, come on B!" Serena urged. "Everyone's forgotten about what happened already and we have to work on our tans anyway."

"And I'll knock out anyone who still remembers the events of that night, alright?" Chuck assured her.

"Besides," Nate added. "It's our last day in the Hamptons tomorrow. We should make it count."

Blair nodded hesitantly. "Alright Kyle. We'll be there."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as he walked back to his own table. "I'll see you all tomorrow then. The party starts in the morning and will last throughout the night."

Chuck made a mental note to thank Kyle profusely for coming through for him and Nate. Step one was complete. Project engagement was now officially underway.


	7. Sunday

**A/N:** I was planning to split Sunday into two parts, but decided to write one extra long chapter instead. This is the last chapter of the story and I would like to thank all those who have been reading or reviewing A Week In The Hamptons. I already did a fluffy double engagement in Pillow Fights And Bed Bug Bites, so I thought I would give it a bit of a twist in this story. Reviews for this last chapter will be cherished. There will be a sequel and it will be conveniently titled The Week Of The Wedding. I hope you will follow the non-judging breakfast club on more romantic and humorous adventures.

**princess chair:** I did receive your review. Thank you so much for your kind compliments. I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel sometime next week.

**Sunday**

* * *

Blair watched his sleeping form and smiled. She cherished moments like this. He looked so innocent whenever he was in a deep sleep. The single ray of light coming from the window illuminated his features and Blair found herself staring at him like she did practically every morning. She traced the length of his jaw and he twitched slightly in his sleep. He murmured a slur of inaudible words under his breath and Blair tried to lean in close to pick up what she could of his ramblings. She had a feeling Chuck was having a nightmare and a super bad one at that.

_Chuck walked up the steps and glanced nervously at Nate before placing a finger above the door bell._

"_Ring the door bell Chuck," Nate urged. "We keep walking up and down these steps. We can do this. You can do this."_

_Chuck nodded grimly at his best friend. He could do this. He was Chuck fucking Bass. No Eleanor Waldorf was going to scare him off. Regardless of whether or not he would receive her blessing, he was going to propose to Blair. He knew that was a lie though. A part of him desperately wanted her approval; her acceptance of him. After all, he was no Nathaniel._

"_Charles," Lily greeted him upon opening the door. "Harold and Roman arrived about an hour ago. Lunch should be ready soon. Are you nervous dear?"_

_Chuck nodded as Nate replied, "Yes."_

_Lily turned to look at the blond, confusion etched upon her face._

"_Why are you nervous Nate?" she asked curiously._

_Nate started to stutter with a slew of incoherent phrases and Lily merely smiled politely and led them both into the dining room. Chuck had to elbow his best friend hard in the ribs in order to stop him from rambling on about absolutely nothing at all. Harold and Roman were seated at one end of the table and Eleanor and Cyrus were situated on the other end. Lily took her seat at the head of the table and Chuck and Nate set themselves directly across from her without complaint. The help began to serve the appetizers and Harold was the first to speak._

"_What am I doing here Charles?" Harold started. "You said it was a matter of utmost importance that I be here for my Blair Bear. Where is she?"_

"_We both tried to call her the moment we landed, but she seems to be unreachable," Roman added._

_Chuck smirked. "We happened to switch our phones this morning is all."_

_Nate raised an eyebrow at his confession. Chuck had been using his phone about five minutes ago. He would bet his left eye that Chuck had taken her phone hostage on purpose. He knew Chuck well._

"_Blair does not need us then," Harold commented. "You do."_

_Chuck turned to look at him in shock._

"_You will find that I am quite perceptive Charles," he explained._

_Roman smiled as Eleanor rolled her eyes._

"_I plan to propose to Serena," Nate blurted out._

_Chuck could only gape at his outburst. Nate really had some nerve. Lily clasped her hands together in delight upon hearing the news and rushed over to the other side of the table to wrap her future son-in-law in a tight embrace._

"_You have my blessing dear if that's what you're after. You will make Serena happy. I know you will," Lily squealed._

_Nate smiled as he pulled back from her arms. "I will. I promise."_

_Chuck glanced nervously between the two. How had it been so easy for Nate to state his purpose? Of course Nathaniel only had to please one person. He had to deal with four! Congratulations were offered all around the table and the details of their plan slowly revealed themselves._

"_When are you planning to propose Nate?" Roman wondered._

"_Tonight," Nate answered smoothly._

"_And the ring?" Lily asked._

"_It was custom made. It should arrive around noon," he informed her. "I hope Serena will like it."_

"_I'm sure she will," Harold assured him._

"_Serena looks absolutely delightful with whatever accessories she chooses to wear," Eleanor offered. "She will be a beautiful bride and the ring will suit her perfectly I'm sure."_

_For a moment, Nate forgot that Chuck was still seated uncomfortably beside him and he floated into his own little world. He had been nervous at first, but he had never been so confident that he wanted to propose to Serena; that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Having everyone's approval was simply the icing on the cake. Lily seemed to forget that Chuck was there as well and that she was supposed to be supporting him._

"_This is so exciting!" Lily exclaimed. "We could have a double..."_

_She trailed off when she realized what she was about to say. The thought of a double wedding brought her back to reality. She felt slightly guilty that she had neglected her step-son. He looked absolutely miserable from across the table._

"_I mean, Charles, do you have something you would like to say as well?" Lily prodded him on._

_Chuck looked up from his food and returned Lily's encouraging smile with a smile of his own. Eleanor paled slightly at the idea of what he was about to say._

"_Yes actually," he started before he eventually chickened out. "I...absolutely love the salmon."_

_Lily eyed him in confusion and he shrugged nonchalantly. He was her step-son, but she loved him like all of her other children. It hurt her that he was so insecure about himself. Then again, Eleanor Waldorf was quite intimidating. She found the woman intimidating at times as well._

"_Well, thank goodness!" Eleanor commented. "I almost had a heart attack. I for one am relieved. I thought Charles was going to ask for our blessing to propose to Blair!"_

_There was an awkward silence and Chuck swallowed hard before answering, "Would that have been a problem?"_

_Everyone remained silent as Chuck hardened his gaze on Eleanor. When she didn't answer him, he repeated himself._

"_Would that have been a problem?"_

_This time, there was an evident tinge of anger in his voice. Who the hell did she think she was? Serena would be the perfect bride. Nathaniel would be the perfect husband, but she was relieved that he didn't ask for her blessing to propose to Blair? Then again, this was Eleanor Waldorf he was talking about._

_Eleanor scoffed. "Well, you and Blair are entirely too young to marry. Besides, you can't expect me to believe that you understand what a marriage entails at your age. The idea of it sounds great, but it's a lot of work."_

"_Eleanor," Lily started about to defend her step-son._

"_Blair has to keep her options open as do you Charles," Eleanor finished, ignoring Lily's attempt to interrupt her. "I know my daughter well. She would agree with me."_

_Chuck gritted his teeth at her contemptuous words and seethed. "With all due respect, you don't know your daughter very well at all."_

"_Charles," Lily warned him._

"_Excuse me?" Eleanor asked in disbelief._

"_Are you planning to propose to Blair Charles?" Harold spoke up, hoping his ex-wife would stop with the dramatics._

_The brunette remained silent and so Harold assured him, "As long as my Blair Bear accepts your proposal Charles, I would be more than willing to give the two of you my blessing."_

"_As will I," Roman added, giving Chuck a warm smile._

_Cyrus said nothing and merely got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the boy. Chuck hesitated for a moment, but decided Chuck Bass could make an exception and be a hugger for today. The short man pulled back slightly after a moment and then embraced him again._

"_Not enough!" he shouted._

_Chuck pushed him off as subtly as possible. No. Chuck Bass was definitely not a hugger. Eleanor only rolled her eyes at everyone's sentiments. Lily noticed this and decided to say her piece._

"_Eleanor, think of how wonderful it would be if Charles and Blair were to marry at the same time as Nate and Serena. The wedding would be the talk of New York!" Lily exclaimed, trying to urge Eleanor into giving him her blessing._

_Lily knew he didn't need it to propose to Blair, but that he wanted it because if there was one thing she knew about her step-son, it was that he secretly strove for everyone's approval._

"_Absolutely not," Eleanor noted, taking a sip of her wine. "Blair has always wanted to be a princess and he is simply..."_

"_What?" Chuck whispered harshly, challenging her to finish her thoughts. "What am I?"_

_Cyrus could sense the tension between the two and quickly pulled Eleanor aside in hopes of doing some damage control. Young love was too beautiful to be ruined this way._

"_Could I speak with you dear?" he asked._

_Eleanor reluctantly followed him to a corner of the room as Lily offered Chuck a comforting smiling. Nate rested his hand on his shoulder in reassurance and Harold smiled encouragingly at him._

_Roman even leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "It took a while for Eleanor to warm up to me as well. It's nothing personal."_

_Chuck nodded at his words, but little did everyone know that it was about to get very personal._

"_Darling! He loves her and I know Blair loves him too!" Cyrus insisted. "Besides, a marriage is between two people. If Chuck proposes to Blair and she accepts his proposal, there is nothing you can do to stop them. Why make this difficult for them? Just give the boy your blessing Eleanor."_

"_I will not!" Eleanor protested. "Just because I accepted the fact that she would never end up with an Archibald does not mean I'd let her marry a Bass. His countless indiscretions alone..."_

"_That was in the past darling," Cyrus interrupted her._

_Eleanor let out a strained laugh. _

"_I will not give them my blessing and that is final. No one can convince me otherwise."_

_Chuck clenched his fists under the table upon hearing their conversation. Nate glanced over at his best friend in sympathy and immediately left the table to find him some scotch._

"_Come now Eleanor," Harold interjected, walking over to their side of the room. "Charles has been good for her."_

"_She is a lot happier now," Roman added._

"_She hasn't had a relapse in months," Harold finished for him._

"_Who are we to keep them apart?" Lily questioned._

_One more bad comment about her step-son and she would lose it. When it came down to it, Eleanor was a close friend, but Charles was family._

"_I am not keeping them apart," Eleanor defended herself. "They can continue to see each other if they wish. I just don't want Blair to tie herself down at her age. She's young. She has options. He has options. I apologize in advance for speaking ill of the dead and whatnot, but that Bass boy will turn out to be just like his father. You mark my words. It's in their blood. Did his uncle not try to rape you Lillian?"_

"_Shut up!" Chuck shouted suddenly just as Nate returned with his scotch._

_The brunette pushed the blond aside in haste, sending the liquid over the edge of the glass and onto his shirt. Nate felt the liquid dripping down the front of his shirt, but he remained silent. It was best that he did._

"_I won't defend my uncle, but you have no right to talk about me or my father like that!" Chuck continued to yell._

"_Excuse me?" Eleanor spoke up in awe._

"_I am not trying to convince you that I will make a perfect husband for Blair because I am far from perfect, but so is she," he spat. "All our lives, Blair and I have done things to please others; to seek their approval. Getting your approval? I'm over it."_

"_Chuck," Nate warned nervously._

"_I'm not done Nathaniel," Chuck grunted. "I need to say this or I'll regret it for the rest of my life."_

_He turned back towards Eleanor. "Screw reputations! That's all you've ever cared about. When have you ever considered what your daughter wanted? All she wanted was a proper mother and you couldn't even give her that! Do you know how insecure she is because of you? Do you know what lead to her condition? It was you!"_

"_Perhaps we should get back to the table and discuss this," Lily suggested. "We wouldn't want the salmon to go to waste."_

"_She's insecure about herself because of you," Chuck continued to accuse her, ignoring his step-mother's peacemaking attempt. "You're always telling her she looks fat in something or some dress isn't her color. Well, let me tell you this. Your daughter is beautiful both inside and out and I love her. She was the only person that ever believed I could be something more than what everyone including my father had carved me out to be."_

_Everyone except for Eleanor was transfixed by the truth of his words. Sure, Chuck had exaggerated a bit when he seemed to place all of the blame on Eleanor for Blair's insecurities and such, but it was mostly true. Eleanor was a huge part of Blair's insecurities and the truth was she would never really be able to escape them._

"_Are you finished Charles?" Eleanor asked. "I don't know what the point of your lengthy speech was, but I stand by my decision."_

"_I don't need your fucking blessing," Chuck seethed. "I'll propose to Blair if I damn want to and she'll accept my proposal if she damn wants to."_

"_I am her mother," Eleanor reminded him. "Blair has always listened to me and this time, it won't be any different. You better learn to respect..."_

"_I will when you deserve it," he shot back at her._

_Chuck clenched his jaw at his final words and Nate almost suffocated at the tension in the room._

"_It has been a pleasure for the most part, but I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," Chuck announced, extinguishing the fire within him._

_He nodded briefly at his step-mother and then proceeded towards the door._

"_You're excused," Eleanor muttered to his departing figure as she took her seat at the table once more. "Lily, the salmon is absolutely delightful."_

_Nate bade goodbye to Lily as well before following his best friend out the door._

"_Eleanor," Lily started, cocking her head towards the back porch. "I would like to have a word with you please."_

_Eleanor looked up from her salmon and was about to protest when Lily spoke up again._

"_That wasn't a question."_

"Chuck?" Blair whispered into his ear.

He sat up immediately, inevitably knocking into Blair.

"Ouch!" she cried out in pain.

Chuck cursed inwardly to himself and was quick to apologize for his reaction. "Sorry Blair."

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Blair questioned, kissing him on the forehead.

Chuck offered her a melancholic smile. "Yeah. Something like that."

Satisfied with his response, she skipped off into the bathroom to prepare for the beach party. Little did she know that it hadn't only been a nightmare. It had been a reality. Chuck shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of yesterday's gloomy memory. He had been harsh and disrespectful towards Eleanor to be sure, but it had been such a relief to express his feelings towards her; to give Blair a voice. He still wanted to propose to Blair and he wouldn't deny that Eleanor had done nothing but fill his mind with doubt, but he prayed both his mother and his father would show him a sign that he was doing the right thing; that he had their approval.

* * *

It was almost noon and Chuck and Nate waited at the end of the street for the limo. They had been informed that the rings had arrived.

"Hey man," Nate began. "You sure you're alright after yesterday? I mean, it didn't exactly turn out as planned."

"I'm fine," Chuck assured him. "I still want to propose to Blair, but..."

"You're afraid that one day she'll wake up and realize that her mother was right; that she could have done better than you," Nate finished for him.

"Thanks Nathaniel," he drawled.

Nate laughed. "You're always worried about that man."

Chuck scowled at him and Nate tried to maintain a more serious attitude.

"Chuck, you _are_ good enough for her," Nate promised him. "She believes it. Serena and I believe it, so why don't you? You need to trust that Blair loves you. Isn't that what love is all about? Taking a risk on someone that you think is well worth it?"

"Wow Nathaniel," Chuck commented. "Those were actually really wise words. I'm shocked."

Nate shrugged. "I can turn into a total Eric when I want to."

Chuck smirked as his response. "Don't push it Nathaniel. _No one_ is wiser than my brother."

Nate echoed his earlier scowl just as the limo pulled up in front of them.

"Mr. Bass, the rings have been delivered as promised."

"Very good James," he responded, climbing into the limo with Nate close at his heels.

James handed two velvet boxes to the two anxious boys and Nate opened his first.

"It looks exactly like my design!" Nate cried happily.

Chuck rolled his eyes. Clueless Nate was clearly back in business.

"That's how it usually works Nathaniel," he mentioned sarcastically.

"Let's see yours," Nate urged, oblivious to the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Chuck had been completely secretive of his ring design for Blair. The brunette held the velvet box in his hands uncertainly and then opened it. There was no ring and Chuck could only stare at the empty space where it was supposed to be.

"Where's the ring?" Nate demanded to know for his best friend.

"I'm sorry sir," James stuttered. "We checked to make sure it was in the box before we left. I have no idea why..."

Chuck silenced him with a single wave of his hand and James swallowed hard in response. The entire staff was so fired. To his surprise, the young billionaire did nothing of the sort. Instead, James witnessed his face fall.

"It doesn't matter," Chuck whispered. "I won't be needing a ring."

With that, he stepped out of the vehicle, leaving James and Nate to their shock over his response to the situation. He had asked his parents to show him a sign that he was doing the right thing and this was undoubtedly their answer. He couldn't propose to Blair. He wouldn't.

"Chuck!" Nate called after him as he stepped out of the limo. "Come on man. You can propose to Blair without the ring. She loves you too much to care."

"I'm not proposing to her Nathaniel," he told him with confidence. "Just propose to Serena alright?"

"What?" Nate asked in disbelief. "No way man. We're doing this together."

Chuck turned to face him.

"Don't Nathaniel," he warned. "I don't ask you for much, but I'm asking you now to forget I was ever part of project engagement."

"Chuck..."

"Please."

Nate nodded upon hearing his genuine plea because he knew it took a lot for Chuck to ask him for anything; to ask anyone for anything really.

"So, you ready for the beach party then?" Nate questioned cheerfully, doing exactly as his best friend had asked him to do – forget.

Chuck smirked. "More than I'll ever be."

* * *

"Chuck, is everything alright?" Blair murmured. "You've been really distant all day."

She curled up closer to him as they lay on the sand. The beach party had been a blast and had been exhausting to say the least. Everyone was simply lying on the beach now in the dead of night, listening as the waves pushed against the shore. The wind was the only voice to be heard until a distinct squeal rang down the length of the beach.

"Oh my gosh!" Serena exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Everyone turned towards the high-pitched voice and found Nate down on his knee, placing a beautiful diamond ring on Serena's finger. Applause rang out among their friends and family and Blair beamed in delight for the happy couple, running over to her best friend to give her a hug.

Chuck watched the scene from afar and he couldn't help but feel like he had made the wrong decision by not proposing to Blair tonight. Since lunch on Saturday, he had been offering himself a million reasons why he _shouldn't_ propose to her instead of a million reasons why he _should_. What was wrong with him? Maybe he wasn't ready for marriage. Maybe Chuck Bass just wasn't made for it. Then again, he never thought he was made to be a boyfriend either.

He was utterly confused by his own thoughts and the noisy celebration that was going on only served to further encourage the pounding in his head. He walked in the direction of the rocks at the end of the beach and everyone failed to notice his departure including Blair who was deep in conversation with her mother.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ he wanted to propose to me tonight?" Blair hissed. "_What_ did you say to him mother?"

"I told him that you two were entirely too young to marry and that you had to keep your options open. I may have also hinted that he wasn't worthy enough to be my son-in-law; to be your husband," Eleanor explained.

"_What?_" Blair shrieked. "How could you say those things to him?"

"Blair," Eleanor continued. "I haven't been the greatest mother in the world. I _know_ that, but I've always wanted what's best for you. I just never considered what _you_ wanted."

Blair blinked a few times, her tears threatening to fall at any moment. "What are you trying to say?"

Eleanor pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I'm sorry Blair. Charles made me realize what I've done to your self-esteem over the years. Your condition was..." she trailed off as her tears threatened to fall as well.

"That wasn't your fault," Blair assured her. "It wasn't just you. Did Chuck really stand up to you?"

Eleanor scoffed as she pulled away from their embrace. "I can't condone his choice of words, but he did get his message across. Lily may have helped snap some sense into me as well."

Blair remained silent and Eleanor tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"I know I don't tell you this often enough, but I _do_ love you Blair and I want you to be happy. If that Bass boy will make you happy, then..."

"Thank you," Blair interrupted her, pulling her into a hug once more. "I know just what to do."

She turned and ran from the crowd in search of Chuck and when she failed to find him, she knew where he would be. Nate had already filled Serena in on everything that had happened and the blond gave her best friend one more reassuring hug before the brunette ran off in the direction of the rocks.

* * *

"Chuck?" Blair whispered as she sat down beside him.

"It was just getting chaotic back there," Chuck stammered, trying to come up with a valid excuse for her finding him here.

"Chuck, you know I love you, right?"

He turned to look at her uncertainly before turning away again.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

She tilted his face towards her, forcing him to look at her.

"Charles Bass, will you marry me?" she asked him confidently.

Never in a million years would Blair have guessed that _she_ would be the one proposing, but then again, nothing ever went according to her plans when Chuck was involved.

"_What?_" he responded in disbelief.

She said nothing else and waited patiently for his answer.

"I want to say yes Blair, but..."

"There are no buts Chuck. Picture the great Chuck Bass however many years down the road. Am I standing there beside you?"

"Yes, but Blair, I'm not..." he breathed.

"Yes, you are Chuck," she told him, knowing precisely what he was about to say. "Ignore my mother or what anyone else has to say. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why can't you see that?"

Chuck smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "Really Waldorf? I'm the _best_ thing that's ever happened to you?"

Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Don't get cocky Bass and I'd appreciate an answer to my question."

Chuck stood up and she followed suit. "I'm not an expert on proposals Waldorf, but shouldn't you be down on one knee with a ring in hand? I can let the lack of an engagement ring slide though because even my incompetent staff failed to deliver the one I had designed for you."

Blair scoffed. "I don't get on my knees for anyone."

Chuck leaned in close to her ear. "You and I both know that's not true Waldorf."

Blair slapped him away, getting slightly irritated that he was dragging out his answer. He chuckled and pulled her in for kiss.

"Blair Waldorf, I would love to marry you," he murmured against her lips.

Blair smiled.

"Who wouldn't?" she teased.

Chuck looked at her in amusement. He leaned in to kiss her again only to be interrupted by a familiar squeal.

"Oh my gosh B!" Serena exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you! We're going to have the best double wedding ever!"

"Gee Serena, you scared the shit out of me," the brunettes said in unison.

Nate laughed at their synchronization and eventually everyone joined him in laughter. The four of them sat down by the rocks once again.

"Should we get back to the celebration?" Serena asked. "They all have one more engagement to celebrate now."

"I think we should just stay here," Blair suggested. "It's our last day in the Hamptons and it should be spent with no one but the non-judging breakfast club."

There was a comfortable silence and they all geared their attention towards a familiar drawing on the rocks. It wasn't until they all heard a distinct snore from beside them that their trance was broken. Everyone turned to look at Nate who had dozed off. It wasn't _that_ late into the night. Blair smirked at Chuck and he returned her devious smirk with one of his own. Surprisingly, Serena also caught on to what they were about to do. Chuck took the liberty of grabbing his arms and each of the girls took one of his legs. Nate was such a deep sleeper that he didn't even wake up until he hit the clear waters.


End file.
